Sage Reincarnations
by Sutoomu
Summary: The GW boys are Sage reincarnations! With powerful Weapons designed just for them, they will aid Link in ridding Hyrule of evil and saving the world once again. But will they be strong enough? Or will they perish in another time?
1. Chapter 1

Sutoomu: My second fanfic! My first isn't finished, yet, but it will be, hopefully. Anyways, this is about the gundam boys meeting Link and Zelda from 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.' It's one of my favorite games int he world. Yay Link!

Duo: Hey/pouts/

Sutoomu: Aaw, I love you guys, too, Duo. /pats his head/Anyways, this is just a funky idea I came up with. I wanted to do a crossover so I thought, 'He-e-ey,Link!', and this is what came out. Hope you all enjoy!

Heero: You forgot the disclaimer.

Sutoomu: Oh right. Thank you, Heero, for pointing that out. /clears throat/

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Quatre: Dinner is ready. /walks in with a pizza box/

Trowa: Pizza/stares at Quatre/ I thought you were making chicken.

Quatre: Uh.../blushes/ Well, the stove kind of...blew up...

Sutoomu: You blew up my stove? Aaaaah!

Quatre: I'll replace it, I promise! Please don't be mad at me...I don't know why it blew...

Sutoomu: Oh. Okay, then, Quat. Let's eat pizza. Enjoy the fanficcie while we eat! Then we shall investigate the case of the blown stove...where'd the pizza go? And where's Duo?

Heero: Hn. /smirks/

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Duo sighed as he fell flat onto his back upon the couch, spread out upon its full length. He was bored with a capital B! Wufei was training and had locked the door against the braided pilot, so he couldn't annoy him. Quatre had decided to cook a surprise dinner for everyone and had closed off the kitchen, which meant Duo had no access to snacks. Trowa was working on Heavyarms in the inner hangar. Funny how Quatre had a hangar attached to, and practically inside, his mansion. Duo would have joined him in the hangar, but Deathscythe was fully operational and he didn't feel like making any upgrades or modifications right now. And Heero had finally kicked Duo out of their room after an hour of him talking while Heero tried to do whatever he did on that labtop. Actually, he had taken out his gun and shot it as he escaped out the door. Duo knew Heero had purposely missed him, so he couldn't be mad at his trigger happy pilot, but now he had nothing to do.

Duo looked over the room without moving anything but his eyes, rolling them in a random way. He sighed again, willing away the silence. Silence only made room for unwanted thought. He sat up an and grabbed the television remote, pressing the power button. A conmfused look came over his face as the screen remained blank.

"What…?" he muttered, pressing the button again and again, the screen remaining its black lifeless self. After pressing the power button a number of more times, fiddling with the batteries and buttons of the remote, pressing buttons on the TV, and checking the power paks and plugs, he gave up. He fell back into the couch with a cry of defeat, whining inside. He didn't dare go complain to Heero yet, seeing how he actually managed to fire off three bullets, a sign that said Duo had pushed him a little bit too far. And he didn't dare try and fix the TV set by himself unless he wanted to condemn himself to having no TV at all. Give him a gundam or a car, he was fine, but something as simple as a toaster…well, the first and last toaster he had ever tried to fix was now buried six feet under, melted to a glob of goo.

Duo closed his eyes for a moment, thinking vaguely that maybe he could sleep. Sleeping, eating, talking, and missions were the only thing that could keep away his unwanted thoughts, his past, his memories. Well, them and Heero. Duo grinned at the thought of the cold eyed, trigger happy pilot, who was all his. Warmth spread over him like fire, and he longed for Heero to hold him, but knew it would never happen now. He was too angry and busy.

Duo peeked open an eye and glared at the TV, wondering what he had ever done to make it torture him so. "Please, please, please," Duo whispered to the TV. "Please work!" He said a prayer he half remembered from the orphanage in his mind as he raised the remote in a last, final hope, pressing the power button again.

"Yes!" Duo shouted in victory as the TV flashed, pumping a fist in the air. "Aha-aaaah!" Duo jumped back into the couch, the remote flying up and out of his hands as the TV gave off a large flash and sparked, then began smoking. "Oh, shit! Quatre's going to kill me." What happened next, though, made Duo stare in stupefied shock, rendered speechless.

He expected to laze out in front of the TV watching his favorite shows, not be witness to a tall square…whatever-IT-was appearing instead! It had opened up in front of the TV, four feet wide and seven feet high, starting a few inches above the floor. It was a rectangle, with the edges shining with a blue tinged white light. And as Duo gaped at it, he saw it span atop rolling hills of wild grass, dotted with incomplete paths and sections of walls and fences. The scene moved as though it was a TV show or a movie or something. Duo opened his mouth as he stared, taking a deep breath.

"Heeeeerrroooo!"

The scream was so loud it reverberated throughout the entire mansion, lasting a full quarter minute from Duo and then a while longer as it echoed and carried. Four doors opened at nearly the same time throughout the mansion, four pairs of feet running, even though he had only yelled Heero's name. All four pilots came because they had all recognized this scream. It was Duo's 'death scream', as he himself had named it, which was only ever used in extreme emergencies, they found. To Duo, this was an extreme emergency. Very extreme!

Heero arrived first, his gun drawn, eyes searching for his love with concern even as he was in 'perfect soldier mode'. Wufei was but a split second behind him, his treasured chinese sword half drawn from its sheath, a small sheen of sweat evident on his forehead from his workout. Quatre arrived with a gun drawn as well, though it wasn't held very firmly through his messy and slippery fingers, compliment of making dinner. He was decked out in a full length white apron, stained in almost every single place imaginable, his sleeves rolled up. Luckily, his shirt and pants had been protected from any stains by the apron, but his hair was looking a bit messy, and he had a streak of something dark on his cheek. Trowa was the last to arrive, seeing how he had quite a trip from the hangar, but he simply entered the room as though he was the first, a gun in his hand as well. They had all arrived within a half minute of each other, and now all four stared at Duo, sitting frozen stiff on the couch, gaping at IT. He glanced at them, then back to IT, then back to them and swallowed. They stared in silence for a moment at the strange square thing.

"What the hell did you do this time, Maxwell?"

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: Well? How did you like it? Review, please/gives puppy eyes to readers/

Duo: Can I go now/wriggles against the chains tying him to the chair/

Sutoomu: No. Not yet. /explains to readers/ Duo fiddled with the stove, causing it to blow up when Quatre tried to cook chicken, and then he stole the pizza and ate it all in his getaway. We used ropes, but he got loose. Apparently, he has a small blade in his braid-don't ask me why its there or why it doesn't cut his own hair, because I don't know-and he cut the ropes and escaped. So Heero got out the chains.

Duo: You're all so mean/sniffles/

Quatre: Don't cry, Duo. I'll let you go, but don't cry.

Duo: Thanks, Quat/grins, all sniffles or pretend tears gone/

Trowa: Heero's got the key...

Everyone looks at Heero...

Heero: Hn. /gets up and leaves with the key in his pocket/

Duo: Now I'll be here forever/sighs/

Sutoomu: Oh-kay, then. On to the next chappie in my fanficcie!

* * *

Note from Sutoomu: My first fanfic, 'Phantom Realm, Phantom Time' 's sixth chapter has been delayed since I moved houses and the computers were down for a while...just some info for whoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Boys, Meet Link!

Sutoomu: The second chappie is up! Right after the first, too. I'm so happy/jumps around in glee/

Wufei: Onna...

Sutoomu: Yeah, whatever. I know you don't mean it! Besides, arguing is immature!

Duo: No it's not!

Sutoomu: Yes it is!

Duo: No it's not!

Sutoomu: Yes it is!

Duo: NOT!

Sutoomu: IS!

Heero: Bakas.

Trowa: I think he meant that.

Sutoomu: Yeah whatever. Heheh !

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Duo: Is not.../mutters/

Sutoomu: IS...

Quatre: Read on and enjoy, please/interrupts their arguments and brings out some snacks/

Sutoomu:...TOO/eats a cookie/

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"What the hell did you do this time, Maxwell?" Wufei growled, being the first to speak.

"I didn't do anything!" Duo choked out in his defense, holding his hands up in front of him. "I swear!"

"What…what is it?" Quatre asked, peering curiously at IT, which is the only thing to call it. He put his gun away,seeing as how he couldn't hold it properly, and wiped his hands on the front of his apron as he looked. No one answered his question, and more silence passed as they all stared once more.

"What happened?" Heero suddenly asked of Duo, making him jump a bit. Duo met Heero's eyes and saw they held a tinge of relief at Duo's safety and a lot of 'warning', which came from his soldier side. IT was, after all, an unknown thing and could be a weapon or anything! Duo realized that he was thinking that as well, not only Heero, and the others were probably the same, as well. He decided to go in for the short version. Besides, Heero was most likely still a bit ticked off with him. So Duo began to relate quickly how he had wanted to watch TV since he was bored but it hadn't worked and how he had tried everything and then the TV had blown and then IT just appeared. They stared at him.

"You broke my TV?" Quatre said finally, looking in defeat at the still smoking appliance.

"It broke itself!" Duo declared adamantly. "It's not as though you can't afford another one. Why do you only have one TV in a mansion this big, anyways?" He scoffed. "Besides, this thing is almost like a TV…" He was watching curiously now, yet he was still wary, as the scene in IT began to scan overhead a bunch of odd looking places. They watched as it showed a lake, a forest, a village, a volcanic mountain, a desert, a ranch, and, finally, a walled town with a castle in the background.

"It looks to be set in a past time," Wufei commented as the scene spanned about the town. "See the old architecture. The houses are made of bricks, mostly. The wall is of stones, not concrete, and cobblestones as the streets. And the gaurds uniforms…and all the women wear dresses."

"It looks like fantasy," Duo stated. "I think this is a marketplace." He pointed at the stalls and shop signs. "A marketplace or town square."

"Intelligence from Maxwell?" Wufei said, mock shock in his voice.

"Hey!" Duo pretended to be hurt. "I'm very smart. And I've read a lot of fantasy books."

"It is an unknown foreign object," Trowa stated.

"Unknown facts," Heero said. "Who, what, when, where, why, and how."

"Is it dangerous?" Quatre asked. He seemed to be enamored by it, perhaps because of the light. They glanced at each other.

"Hey," Duo shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." And before anyone could stop him, he bounced out of his seat and touched IT. Duo gasped as his hand slid right through the supposed 'screen', breaking through some sort of liquid barrier. The liquid pooled around his hand, moving as though alive, and Duo had a feeling that wasn't quite the feeling of being wet just as something pulled.

"Duo!" Heero had followed him and grabbed his other arm just as the arm he had 'touched' IT with was pulled further into IT, enveloping his entire arm to his shoulder before Heero stopped any more progress by holding onto Duo. Duo gave out a cry of pain as he felt the pull on his muscles from IT. Heero strained from the effort of pulling Duo back, and he grunted. Suddenly, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre's arms wrapped around him and Duo and helped him pull. IT finally gave up, and the five dropped into a pile on the floor.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders, shaking them in his anger as he yelled at the braided boy. He enveloped Duo in a sudden deep hug, shivering at the thought of how he had almost lost Duo. Duo winced and closed his eyes shut tight, holding his arm.

"You could have killed yourself, Maxwell," Wufei snarled. "Or all of us."

"Are you alright, Duo?" Quatre asked, voice full of concern as always. Good old stable Quatre.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, grinning halfheartedly. "My arm is just a little sore." He lifted it and winced as feiry pain flared. "Make that a lot. My muscles are on fire! I feel like I've been stretched five feet." Heero glared at IT, then brought out his gun. Trowa calmly pushed his hand down before he could fire.

"I do not think shooting IT is the best course of action," he said.

"It'll probably just swallow it," Duo shrugged, then looked over at IT, his face lighting up in curiousity. "Check it out!" They all turned their attention back to IT, observing the scene now playing out. It appeared to be now following a small boy walking hurriedly through the marketplace, keeping itself in perfect step behind the boy, directly at his back. The small boy, looking about eight or nine years old, turned through the marketplace and entered a small, dingy feeling path away from the town square and hustle and bustle. The boy walked up to what looked like a church or temple and entered. The 'screen' went dark for a moment before reappearing behind the boy standing in a short but grand and tall white marble stone hall, an altar or something standing at the end with three colored jewels in gold hovering and turning above it. A green one, a red one, and a blue one. The boy walked up to it and then around it, going up a few steps and through the dark door behind the altar to reveal a circular room, with a raised circular platform in the very center, steps all about it, and a small stone in the very center of the room, on the platform. They looked as IT zoomed in on the stone, revealing a grand sword placed in it, a single beam of light shining upon it and making the rays dance upon its silver blade.

"It's a sword." Quatre stated.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: And that is the second chappie up and read by you. Please review it as the boys and I go out for ice cream. I love ice cream, especially with the boys !

Duo: Is not/yells from outside, in the car/

Sutoomu: IS TOO, DUO MAXWELL/yells back, not realizing her arguing about arguing has ruined her argument about arguing...er/ I have to go now. They're waiting for me. See you nect chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Sutoomu: This is the third chappie of my ficcie, heheh. It'll be followed by the next and the next really soon. But, no time for chit-chat. The boys are out somewhere on a mission and I'm going to take a nap. So read and review, please.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"It's a sword," Quatre stated the obvious. "But it's not like yours, Wufei."

"There is no sword like mine," Wufei said smugly. "It is unique and one-of-a-kind, as well as chinese."

"Watch," Duo shushed them, eyes intent on IT. The small boy, who was, oddly enough, sporting a shield and sword on his back and dressed very strangely in green, approached the stone, standing at its head. He placed his hands on the sword and closed his eyes, then pulled it out of the stone. The boys narrowed their eyes and held their hands up as an intensely strong light suddenly shone outwards into the room from IT, enveloping the scene completely. It shone so brightly they all closed their eyes and covered their heads, the white and blue mixed light shining over them. If they had kept their eyes opened, Duo knew they would have been seared and blinded.

As the light finally passed and the world behind Duo's eyelids faded into darkness again, he dared to peek open an eye and look around. Spots danced in his blurry dark view. He blinked over and over until the spots cleared and found himself staring at Heero's hand. But instead of it being suspended over his eyes, it lay limp on the floor, Heero's head beside it, the chocolate brown haired pilot's eyes closed.

"Heero!" he exclaimed, touching the boys shoulders. "Hee-chan?" He shook Heero, but the perfect soldier remained still on the ground. Duo relaxed only slightly as he saw the sure tell sign of his chest rising and falling in breath. Duo couldn't see any visible injuries on Heero so he sat up and looked around, head swimming with dizziness.

The first thing he saw was Wufei laying on his back, unconscious like Heero, with his sword lyign a few inches from his outstretched hand. Trowa was also unconsious, leaning against the couch in a protective position over Quatre, even though his rich friend didn't really need protection. The silent boy shifted as Quatre sat up, blinking his eyes and holding his head. Quatre noticed Trowa slipping sideways and grabbed him before he could hit the carpeted floor. Quatre and Duo locked gazes, then simultaneously looked back towards where IT had been.

But IT was gone. Completely gone. There was no sign of the rectangle square of light, just a smoking TV. Quatre and Duo stared at what lay at the base of the TV. It was another person! And one neither of them recognized. The boy was dressed in some odd green clothing, with a funny cap on. A shield,w ith a satchel bag underneath, lay on his back, and in his outstretched hand was a handle attachd to a very deadly looking sword. It looked much longer and sharper and pointier than Wufei's.

"Who is he?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know," Duo stood up warily, a gun in his hand at the ready. "Quatre, go get some water so we can wake up the guys."

Quatre made a hasty trip to the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of water, staring curiously at the boy as he did. He was still staring as he absent mindedly poured nearly half the stuff onto Trowa's face. Trowa's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to speak only to have what felt like a gallon of water flowing down his throat. His natural instincts kicked in and he sat up, coughing and sputtering to slear his throat and breath. Quatre noticed now.

"Oh, Trowa, I'm so sorry," he knelt down beside his lover with worried eyes, patting his back gently. "Are you okay?"

Trowa breathed in a large lungful of air and relaxed, his body done its automatic responses to being nearly drowned on dry land. He brushed his bangs out of his eye and gave a small smile at Quatre to reassure him. With them, a smile was all it took, and Quatre smiled back, resting his head on Trowa's wet shoulder in a one way hug, snuggling with his boyfriend.

"Break it up, already, Quat," Duo said, half in his regular joking way, and half in his wary mode. He picked up the pitcher, luckily just full enough to wake the others up. Heero's woke up a little awkwardly, neaqrly attacking Duo before he realized he wasn't an enemy. Duo had decided to wake Heero up first to protect him in case Wufei got mad at being 'watered'. He was mad, fuming as Duo added in a nickname, but he instantly got over his anger as the three newly awakened boys looked over at the uninvited visitor, still lying on the floor.

"Who is that?" Wufei asked. He couldn't keep the snarl out of his tone, most likely a bit of leftover from his anger. Then again, Wufei snarled a lot. Heero had also taken his gun out, but was actualy aiming it at the boy as though he would shoot him right now. Duo obviously thought this way.

"Hee-chan, chill for a sec," he said. "Let's figure out who the heck he is before we shoot him."

"How about we don't shoot him?" Quatre suggested.

"Or we could shoot him and say we didn't," Duo's eyes went wide right after as he realized what he said, everyone staring at him. "Uh…I meant…I mean we could not shoot him and say we did. Then everyone's happy."

Wufei walked over and nudged him roughly with his foot. The boy didn't stir. They stared, deciding what to do for a moment.

"Search him, take away his weapons, tie him up," Heero said bluntly. Immediately, they spurred into presice action.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Link didn't know where he was. As he breathed slowly and deeply, feigning sleep in case any were watching him, he was puzzled at the faint scent he got. It wasn't any scent he knew. Not of his home woods, nor the market, nor the village, or any other place in Hyrule. And he was sure he had been everywhere, memorized every twist and turn in the Lost Woods, knew every rock in the desert, knew every tree in Hyrule Field. And now, he knew nothing. The smell was more metallic than he was used to, just underneath bitter in his mind. It was harsh and annoying to his senses, which had grown and lived with nature for his entire life. He enjoyed nature, the smell of Hyrule and the forest and the lake and sands, not this smell of steel. Even blood smelt better than steel to him, which was wment in the room. Which was why he was very happy the Sword of Time was magically induced. It numbed the scent.

Oh, no, the Sword!

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: And that's the third chappie/yawns and stretches as she talks to the readers sleepily from bed/ Up and finished. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chappie should enxplain things more clearly. Click on for the fourth...Zzzzzzzz...


	4. Chapter 4

Sutoomu: And this is the fourth chappie of my ficcie.../yawns and rubs eyes really sleepily/ My nap was interrupted by the boys when they came home. Duo was being too loud...and now I'm even more sleepy, because I haven't gotten any sleep for the past day. I'm too busy worrying about Trowa, who got hurt. He only just woke up a bit ago...and then Quatre ordered me to bed. But I have to post this chappie first.../yawn/

Quatre: Sutoomu! Go to bed/points at her room firmly/

Sutoomu: Okay, okay, okay.../grumbles/ But first...

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun and does not get me money in any way. besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Quatre: You don't, I do. Your parents will sue me if you die from exhaustion. Bed!

Sutoomu: Right. That disclaimer was for this chappie, and last chappie, which I forgot to disclaim 'cause I was so tired. /yawns and goes to her room/ Nightie, night...

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

The Sword! He listened, using another of his finely tuned senses to percieve the movement in the room. He heard the wind and some light wieght drapes blowing, and the birds and a fly which had made itself at home in the room. There were no sounds of others breathing, so he risked opening his light blue eyes. He saw spots for a moment and an extreme wave of dizziness and cursed himself mentally for being too quick. After he could focus clearly, he looked up at a white ceiling

Since when was a ceiling painted white? He had only ever seen wooden ceilings, except in the palace...he scolded himself and got back to his task. Looking down, he cursed and groaned outwardly as he saw his belt empty of his knives and tools. He looked around for his satchel, shield and the legendary Sword, but saw nothing but the light blue walls of the room and a desk and chair. Of course, there might have been more, but it was nearly impossible to check with his head lying down. He was on a bed, he could feel that, and he was also painfully aware of the ropes holding him down. He had a rope over his chest and waist, and a rope over each arm and leg, and then more ropes around his wrists and ankles. It wasn't very comfortable.

The door suddenly opened and a boy walked in He was lean, dressed in odd clothing. His shorts were of some tight material that clung, and his top was a loose green sleeveless undertunic, which displayed his slim, muscled arms. His hair was a dark brown, unkempt and wild, and his eyes were a cold, icy blue. How had he managed to get to the door without Link hearing him. He must have incredibly silent steps.

Link met the boy's eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, Link not dropping or averting his gaze despite the glare the boy gave him. Both turned at the same time as someone else bounded into the room, and Link meant bounded. The…boy seemed to hop or bounce with every step, as though he was on a sweet high. He was dressed in simple black pants and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a very dark brown, and pulled back into a braid. It wasn't too surprising to Link. He had seen braids before, though never so long and thick, he had to admit.

The braided boy's blue-violet eyes widened as he saw Link blinking at him and he grinned. "Hey, you're awake!" He turned and stood at the door, cupping his mouth. "HE'S AWAKE!"

A moment later, two others entered. The first was a white blonde boy, smaller in build than the one following him. He had pleasant blue eyes and smiled at Link, a sincere smile. He seemed to be dressed in some sort of more 'formal' clothing. The one behind him had cinnamon colored hair which fell over one eye in an odd bang. His pure green eyes were stony but not cold, and his lips were straight. He semed to be emotionless as he looked.

A fifth boy entered a few second later. He had a scowl upon his smooth, moon face, and his raven colored hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his head. He wore loose white pants and a blue undertunic with its arms cut off just as Heero's was. His eyes were slightly tilted, almost like the Kokiri's, but a deep onyx black.

What was up with these people's clothes? Link had never seen anything like it before, and it made him even more curious as to where he was. That and where his weapons and belongings had gone. That brought something important into his mind.

"Where are my ocarinas?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the one that had glared at him demanded to know.

Link had always been one to trust people, no matter who they were, but this one was asking kind of rudely. He answered besides that fact. "My name is Link."

"Got a last name?" the braided one asked. He still had that wacky grin on his face.

"Last name?" Link blinked. "No." He had heard of some of the villagers having surnames. "I've always been just Link. Link of the Kokiri when I was younger or Link of Hyrule, perhaps. Or maybe Link of the Gerudos."

"Uh, I'd stick with just Link. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie," the braided boy waved. "Duo Maxwell."

"And I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," the blonde said. Link wondered who he was to have three names. He'd never met anyone like that before. But Quatre's eyes shone with genuinity, and Link felt he could trust this one. "And this is Trowa Barton," the taller boy behind Quatre nodded. "And Wufei Chang," the ponytailed one nodded sharply. "And Heero Yuy."

"Hn," Heero grunted. Link had a feeling he and Trowa weren't very talkative.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link," Quatre finished.

Link half smiled up at him. "I would say the same thing, but I'm not really in any pleasure right now." Aha, his sarcasm and wit hath shown themselves again! For some reason, no one really thought he could be sarcastic, but he was very good at it.

"Well, when some weird portal thingy appears in the livingroom and then in a bright flash of light it's gone and you're there in it's place, with a big sword and knives and a bunch of doo-hickeys, we tend to take precautions," Duo chattered. "So…where you from, Link?"

"I'm from the Kokiri, but I am originally a Hyrulian," Link said. He received blank stares from them.

"Never heard of it," Duo shook his head.

"Where am I?" Link asked.

"Earth," Quatre supplied.

"…," Link blinked, then drew out the word. "Earth…? Where is…earth?" More blank stares.

"You don't know where Earth is?" Wufei cocked his head in disbelief. "Everyone knows where Earth is."

"No, I don't," Link said, then pointed out for no reason. "You don't know where Hyrule is. Everyone knows where Hyrule is."

"We don't," Trowa said.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: Hmm.../ blinks and opens eyes as readers stare at her. sits up and yawns/ Good morning...or, uh, evening, I think...whatever! I hope you liked the fourth chappie. Fifth is following right away. Please review! Now I have to go see how Trowa is.../runs off/


	5. Chapter 5

Sutoomu: The day is good! Trowa's better, I'm well rested, the fifth chappie is up and running...uh, being read. Yay! Anyways, here is the next chappie...

Wufei: You forgot the disclaimer.

Sutoomu: Oh right. I'm sorry, heheh. I was busy making the sandwiches for the picnic...disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun, and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Duo: Too true. /walks over carrying a gigantic container of juice/ Oh, don't forget, Heero doesn't like pickles any more.

Sutoomu: He doesn't/pauses in surprise/ But I thought he loved them...

Duo: He did, until he went and he ate my pickle ice cream. Won't touch the things now. But load my sandwich with them, okay, Storm?

Sutoomu: Sure. Read on and enjoy the chappie while we finish making the picnic meal.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"We don't," Trowa said. Link chuckled inside as he looked at the taller boy. Oh, so he did speak. That was good.

"Where're my ocarinas?" Link repeated his earlier question, eager to get back the ocarinas he had received as gifts from Saria and Zelda.

"What're ocarinas?" Duo asked, scrunching up an eye comically at the word.

They didn't know what an ocarina was! Wherever he was, it was weird and different. He decided to attempt to describe it. "It's an oval shaped wooden thing with a spout attached and holes in it. Looks sort of like a flute, but not quite."

"Oh, that's an ocarina!" Quatre obviously recognized his description. "Trowa and I were wondering what it was." He blinked. "I'm still wondering what it is."

"Can I have them?" he begged. "Please. They're very special gifts from two very special friends. Very important to me."

"No," Heero said. He spoke, too, it seemed.

"We already checked it over, Heero," Quatre said. "It's not a weapon or dangerous." And he turned and left, hopefully to get his ocarinas. There was a silent moment as the four left stared at him, tied and trusselled on the bed.

Link tried to shift to ease his aching shoulder and grimaced as a shot of pain flew through his muscles. The rope cut a bit into his skin as he jerked when it hit him. He relaxed, painfully, and looked up. "You think I could sit up or something? My back is killing me!"

They looked at each other and Duo spoke. "C'mon, Heero…," he whined.

"He would have restraints on his legs still and there are no weapons available," Trowa commented. "And we would be here at all times."They shared a look, and finally, Heero nodded. Duo bounced over, but Heero grabbed him and pulled him back protectively, approaching Link himself. Link sighed in relief as the pull on his wrists was relieved and the pressure on his chest gone. He sat up, rubbing his wrists to get the circulation going again. Heero glared at him, seeming annoyed that he hadn't tried anything. Link figured, why should he? They were being civil and nice enough. At least there was no torture and pain involved.

Quatre came back with two small wooden things in his hands. He handed them to Link, who took them gladly and fingered them. One was a light tan, the other a light blue. Link closed his eyes and raised the tan one's spout to his lips. Blowing lightly, he produced a sweet, high note, pure and clear. Quatre and Trowa smiled, and Heero seemed to relax somewhat as he realized no one had been hurt or destroyed or hit by darts. Link had only seen a blowpipe dart kill a man once. The Gerudo Maiden's used them, but only rarely.

Link had an incredible longing to play Saria's Song and talk to his childhood friend, but he knew that these five would react to it strongly, whether good or bad. And he did not want to fight these five. Maybe, if he warned them…no, it would have to wait until he was alone. He settled for playing a simple and random tune, not one of the twelve magical ones he had learned from friends. It was a short, jester's song, taught to him by an aging fiddler from Termina. He suspected it had some sort of calming powers, but the old fiddler had never told him. He set it in his lap when he was finished and looked up at them.

"That's what it sounds like, Trowa," Quatre said. They must have been discussing his instruments earlier.

"So how did you get here, Link?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is pulling the Sword from the stone in the Temple of Time. I knew I would grow up, but I never expected to end up here…wherever it, uh, is."

"You were the child we watched in that market?" Wufei asked. "The one who pulled out the sword…"

"Yes," Link nodded. "I was ten years old. Seven years of my life passed when I pulled it out, as happens normally."

"Happens normally?" Duo asked. "You always grow seven years when you pull it out?" Link nodded and Duo whistled.

"And go back in Time seven years when I put it back," Link added. "Is the Sword safe? I need to know if it's alright."

"All your things are safe and together," Quatre told him.

"Maybe…maybe Time got messed up when you pulled out the sword," Wufei mused. "How will you get back?"

Link was silent for a moment. "I don't know. But I know someone who does." He looked up. "The only thing is, I don't want you to panic when I contact her. I have the feeling you don't believe in magical abilities."

"You can do magic?" Wufei raised an eyebrow sceptically.

Link shook his head. "No. I can't do magic, but I know people who can. And some of my items are magically enchanted." They stared at him again. "Look. I really want to get home. All I can ask is that you don't kill me." And he raised the ocarina back to his lips and began playing Saria's Song. He heard a gasp, but didn't know who from, as the green magical leaves of the forest whirled around him, buffeted by an invisible wind. It enveloped him, flowing through his hair and breathing on his skin, and he felt alive. The feel of the forest came into him, and he was grateful to it. He played the last note and the wind and leaves vanished, drifting away.

"What…the…hell!" Duo exclaimed.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: Review, please, first thing I'll say/spreads a checkered sheet ont he ground. chuckles at the black and grey...Duo's blanket, obviously/

Duo: Mmmmm...fooood...

Quatre: Wait, Duo. /takes out the food with Storm and sets it out as Wufei restrains a drooling Duo/ Okay, let's eat

Duo: FOOD/yells as everyone sits down and they begint he meal of sandwiches and...stuff.../

Sutoomu: Okay, go on to the next chappie while we eat, and I'll meet you there. /waves bai at the readers/


	6. Chapter 6

Sutoomu: Frst thing said, I would like to dedicate this chappie to **Christofori's Dream**, my first reviewer.Second of all, I think I should point out that I am changing a few things but not much and some stuff I am just guessing about. But I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible. So read on...

Wufei: Disclaimer, Storm.../sighs/

Sutoomu: Oh right! I don't know what I'd do without you Wufie!

Wufei: My name is Wufei, woman!

Sutoomu: Right, I know. D-Claimer Time!

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do Not own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: Maybe I should take that last part out...it's depressing. I have no money/sniffles/

Quatre: You can have some of mine.

Sutoomu: Thanks, Quat, but that's kind of impossible, seeing as how you are anime characters...

Duo: Do you have to rub it in already? It was very depressing to find out I'm not real.../sniffles and pouts/

Sutoomu: Don't worry, Duo. You're real to me and to all the other people who love you guys. Besides, you guys have fan clubs and everything. Being an anime character does have its benefits. /blinks/ Oh-kay, we're getting off topic here. On with the chappie. R & R please, in both ways.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"What…the…hell!" Duo exclaimed. Link looked over to see most of them holding some sort of metal contraption at him. What were those things?

"_Link, is that you?"_ a young, tinkly voice came through, filled with worry.

Link felt relief flood hiw throat, glad that their connection would last forever. "Yes, it's me, Saria. I'm glad to hear your voice."

"_Not as glad as I am to hear yours,"_ Saria sighed. _"We've been so worried about you. None of us knew what to think when we felt you go into Time and not come out. Where are you, Link?"_

Heero had whirled around when Saria first spoke, her voice echoing in the room, but saw nothing. Now, he stood, eyes open, all senses on full alert. Duo was gaping at nothing and everything, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Quatre and Trowa looked at Link in confusion and Wufei was scowling.

"I don't know," Link replied. "Somewhere in Time, a place called Earth, in the…future, I would think. The far future. I think. I'm alright, though I met some very interesting people."

"_I'm glad you're okay. Are they the others I sense near you?"_

"Yes."

"_Thank you for watching over, Link," _Saria's voice seemed to be pointed at everyone now.

"Can you bring me back home, 'Ria?" Link asked.

"_If I can lock onto you, I could probably open a Time portal and bring you back. But I'll need the others help, so it will be an hour or two."_

"I can wait," Link nodded with relief. "I'll call you again in two hours. Oh. How's Navi, doing?"

They heard a twinkling giggle. _"She's been worried sick about you, Link. She won't stop flitting around in everyone's faces asking about you."_

"Tell her I'm alright," Link smiled. "Talk to you later, Saria."

"_Bye, Link," _her voice faded as she said it until silence rested like a blanket upon the room. Link snapped his head over to look at Heero as a small click was heard He watched Duo latch onto Heero's arm and pull it down.

"Don't shoot him, Heero," he said, then looked over at Link. "What the hell was that?"

"That was Saria, my childhood friend from Kokiri Woods," Link explained. "She gave me this ocarina." He held up the pink one. "In two hours, she and the other five sages are going to open a Time portal and bring me home. I'll be out of your way in two hours."

"Kokiri, Time portal, sages…," Quatre mused.

"I believe an explanation is in order," Trowa stated.

Link looked at them. "Only if you let me out of these ropes." He waited as they looked at each other and him, and continued. "I told you. I don't have any magic, I don't have any weapons, and, from the looks of you all, I can't hurt you at all. But my left foot is numb, I'm cold because no one thought I could use a blanket with the breeze coming in, and I'm aching really bad. I just want to stretch. Besides, what reason do you have to hurt me anyways. I never did anything to you."

"You dropped in out of nowhere…," Heero began, but was interrupted.

"He has a point, Heero," Trowa stated with great belief behind it.

Heero thought about it and had to agree, even though he hated it. In any case, he was confident they could handle him. "Fine. We let you free, you give us an explanation."

"Agreed," Link beamed as the ropes were untied. He stood and stretched, working hid muscles and getting his blood flowing. In amoment, he could feel his foot again. He sat on the edge of the bed casually and comfortably. "Now, an explanation." Link began at the beginning, when he first helped the Great Deku Tree, and went over his tales in short format until he reached the end, where he beat Ganondorf and saved Hyrule./1/ Of course, he was much more modest about his exploits than others. He explained everything, answering every little question they asked to his full ability. And when he had finally finished, they stared at him for a long time.

"Man," Duo finally spoke. "That sounds like it came out of a video game or something, it's so unbelievable."/2/

"It's true," Link defended, but he wasn't angry. It did sound unbelievable unless you were there, which they weren't.

"I believe Link," Quatre stated. "Call it my instinct." He gave his friends a communicating glance and held a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I think I do, too, Quat," Duo agreed. "It does sound unbelievable, like I said, but it would be pretty hard to make up a full length story like that."

"And he did come from the portal," Wufei added. "I wouldn't believe it if that hadn't happened."

"His belongings are another thing of proof to the validity of his tale," Trowa said, agreeing as well. They all looked at Heero.

"Hn," Heero said. "You haven't attacked us or shown any sign you are an enemy of ours."

"That means he believes you," Duo grinned.

"Baka," Heero mumbled and cuffed him. Duo winced and rubbed his head, still smiling.

"Okay, now that you officially have most of our trust," Duo grinned even wider. "I wanna know what all that stuff of yours is!" He grabbed Link's arm and dragged him upwards and out the door, the others following with mixed responses to his actions. Heero smirked, Wufei rolled his eyes, Quatre laughed, and Trowa smiled privately.

Duo took him down a few halls to another room, what looked like a kitchen, Link believed. There, on the table, lay all of his items. He rushed to them, checking over the legendary Sword first.

"Okay, first I wanna know how all this stuff came out of your bag. All this stuff can't fit in your bag. It's physicallyt impossible. But it did all come from your bag."

"Magic," Link smiled. "My satchel is special. Enchanted."

"Aaah…," Duo said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

/1/If you don't know about the Zelda plotline, go look up Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

/2/Sorry, couldn't resist!

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: I LOVE Saria's Song! It's so fun and upbeat and...I love it! And the music in the lost woods is awesome!

Quatre: It was a nice tune he played.

Trowa: The fiddler knew his stuff.

Duo: It's cool!

Heero: Hn.

Wufei: I prefer my chinese music.

Duo: They're cool, too!

Sutoomu: I hope you enjoyed the um...I can't remember what number this is, but I hope you enjoyed my chappie. The next one awaits thee...click on. Oh, but please review, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Sutoomu: Seventh chappie, heheh. I remembered my numbers. I love this chapter. It's so fun and cool and interesting and sad and neat and...

Wufei: Do the disclaimer and get on with it so they can read, onna!

Sutoomu: Right, Duo/looks over at Duo who nods/ On three. Three, two, one...

Sutoomu and Duo: D-Claimer Time!

Sutoomu: I said Duo could do the disclaimer today. What.../blinks as everyone sweatdrops/

Duo: Ahem...

D-Claim, uh, Disclaimer: Sutoomu(known as Storm to cool people and all her friends and stuff) does NOT own us, but I think we should be loaned to her for a week or two, 'cause she's cool. But she doesn't own us in any way, none at all. Poor girl. But she made this fanficcie because she was dead bored and wanted to try a crossover and so she thought 'Hey, Link!' and he came runnin' over and said 'Sure!', which is good, 'cause Linkers is a cool guy and all, so we're all havin' fun. But it's not getting her money, poor girl. Anyways, she doesn't have a red cent to her name, oh, wait, she has...seventeen cents to her name, but it's not worth suing for, so don't bother. And she likes white chocolate...

Heero: How is that relevant to the disclaimer?

Duo: White chocolate is always relevant to something!

Sutoomu: It's true, though! I do like white chocolate and chocolate milk and coquettes(which are a really good dutch sausage type food, mmmm) and you guys and anime...

Wufei: Since Storm in busy drooling, I'll finish for her. Please read and review, since I have to know if she is upholding my honor.

Quatre: And enjoy, too.

Trowa: How could they not?

Sutoomu: ...and pizza and reading and writing and drawing...and coquettes and white chocolate...and salted crackers...and pizza...I'm hungry...

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"Aaah…," Duo said. "Okay. First, what's this?"

Link took the item from his hands. "This, Duo, is my long-range hookshot, or longshot. It was upgraded when I was at the Water Temple. I got the original hookshot from the ghost of the gravekeeper in Kakariko Village."

"Cool," Duo grinned. "A dead gravekeeper. What's it do?"

Link tried to explain, but Wufei scoffed, saying that was impossible. Link noticed they were all watching him explain about his things. They must be very curious.

"Do you have any place up off the ground where I can shoot to? Wood?" he asked.

"The only place we have is the foyer, that I can think of. It has a wooden balcony," Quatre walked towards the door. "It's only a hall down." He brought Link to the foyer, a grand, vaulted ceiling area with duel stairs at the sides going up into the balcony. Link closed an eye and aimed, then let the longshot fly. It's pointed end connected solidly with the balcony banister, and the next moment Link was flying through the air towards it. He connected with it, grabbed a foothold and held on, then swung over it.

"Now, that is cool!" Duo laughed, then began jumping at Heero's arm. "I want one, Hee-chan!"

"No!" Heero said firmly, and Duo pouted. Link rejoined them on the floor, handing the longshot over to Trowa to look at, and they brought him back to the room. Wufei asked him about his swords next.

"This is the Kokiri Sword," Link held up the very small sword, more of a dagger now. "I used this when I was a kid." He set it down and gestured to the largest one of three. "This is the Biggoron's Sword. It was forged from the remnants of the Giant's Knife by the Biggoron on the top of Death Mountain. And this," he paused as he held up the main sword proudly. "Is the Master Sword, the legendary Sword of Time." He handed it to Wufei, who tested its balance.

"These are fine pieces," he commented, handing it back to Link, who put it down. After all, there was no need for weapons right now.

"A bladed boomerang." Link looked over at Heero, who held his boomerang in his hands. The outer edges were both lined with a fine, deadly blade. He was admiring it, looking it over.

"What're these, Link?" Duo asked, holding up two pairs of boots, one slightly lower than the other. Link pointed to the ones with a layer of iron upon the soles.

"These are my Iron Boots. They help me walk on the bottom of lakes and rivers and such."

"But you can't breathe underwater," Quatre pointed out.

"I can when I wear this," Link held up the blue tunic that had been in his bag. "It's made from fish gills and lets me breathe underwater."

"Wicked," Duo grinned. "What about these ones?" He held up the boots with a golden layer upon the soles, the one with the small golden wings at the back of each.

"These are my Hover Boots," Link smiled. He put them on and climbed onto a chair, then walked straight off. They stared as he walked a few steps in midair on small platforms of golden ligh, then dropped three feet away. "They hover."

"Double wicked," Duo grinned maniacly. Link took them off and offered them to Duo, who put them on eagerly, then tried himself. In a few minutes he was laughing like an insane person, not that Duo really was sane in the first place.

"What does the red tunic do?" Quatre asked inquisitively.

"The red tunic is made from woven Bomb Flower fibers and makes me immune to extreme heat."

"How extreme?" Trowa asked.

"Volcanic extreme," Link replied to a whistle from someone. Probably Duo.

"Man, you have the neatest stuff!" Duo laughed, hovering straight into Heero, who caught him in his arms. "Take me home with you, Link! I think I'd like it in Hyrule!"

Link headed over to an area where three diamond shaped glass crystals were, a small circular ball in the center of each. They were colored red, green, and blue. He picked up the blue one.

"This is Nayru's Love, a special crystal," he said, grabbing their attention, even Duo's, who was still laughing in Heero's arms like a loon. He closed his eyes and cencentrated, then struck it on the ground. It flashed, then shone as he lifted his arms in casting the spell. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he was surrounded by a larger blue crystal. It turned and pulsated with blue light. Once again, the five friends stared at him.

"Okay. Now hurt me."

"Huh?" Duo said, looking like a disturbed fish for a moment.

"Hurt me. Throw a knife at me, or anything. Try and kill me." He looked at them sincerely as they stared in shock at what he just said. "Trust me."

Heero suddenly dropped Duo, who landed with a protesting shout on his rear, and pulled out the steel contraption. He pointed it at Link and did something, because something shot out of the hole in the end and flew towards Link at an incredible speed. It pierced his flesh in his chest and he gasped in pain, a downfall of the spell.

"Heero!" Duo yelled at the same time as Quatre yelled. "Link!"

Link was barreled over by the force of Heero's weapon, pain shooting along his nerves. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, then relaxed as the spell began to work. He began to use his other senses besides sight to understand what was going on.

"Heero…," he heard Duo croak out. The braided boy sounded incredibly torn. As though he was being ripped apart from inside. Quatre cried out his name and fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body. He heard Trowa kneel beside him, comforting whispers coming as he stroked his back.

"Heero, how could you!" Duo yelled now in rage. There were scuffles on the floor, and then Duo spoke again, a mixture of rage and fury and pain and sobs. "Let me go, Wufei!"

Link felt the last bits of pain subside and he opened his eyes, then sat up to see Quatre crying, Trowa comforting him, and an enraged Duo struggling for Wufei to let go of him so he could tackle Heero. Heero was simply staring at him, and he saw the boy's eyes clear from slightly worried to assurity and confidence as their eyes met. Heero walked over and offered him a hand, which he took, standing up.

"Link…?" Duo gaped at him, believing his eyes were deceiving him. "But…but Heero…and you…you were…dead…"

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: And that is the seventh chappie /sniff/ I love this chappie. It's so...

Wufei: Don't start!

Duo: I love these boots, hahahahhahahahhahahah/runs around in hover boots/

Quatre: This chapter was...interesting.

Sutoomu: I told you all, heheh! Hey, guess what? Next chappie, Link gets to join us in our intros and endos.

Trowa: Endos/blinks/

Duo: Cool! The Linkster gets to join us, yah/longshots away/

Sutoomu: Heero, can you please go retrieve the braided wonder and get Link back his stuff? He's getting prepared for the next chappie.

Heero: Mission accepted.

Sutoomu: But don't shoot him, please.

Heero: Hn.

Sutoomu: He'd never actually shoot any of his friends, you know. /talks to readers/ He's actually kinda nice. Anyways, please review, and then move on to the eighth chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

Sutoomu: Eighth chappie is up! Ahahaha! I wrote the first two chappies when I started it, then got really into it the next day and wrote six more! But after this chappie, I have to write some more, so it'll be a little while. No time for chit-chat, I want you all to read this chappie right away. So rest and relax while you read and review, please!

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

"Link…?" Duo gaped at him, believing his eyes were deceiving him. "But…but Heero…and you…you were…dead…" Quatre was looking at him with tear stained cheeks. Trowa was glaring at anything that came in his path, angry to see Quatre in pain. Wufei was dumbstruck.

"I'm not dead, Duo," Link explained, rubbing his chest where Heero's weapon had entered. "It's part of the spell I cast with Nayru's Love. It heals you. I can still get hurt, but it heals instantly after. Heero couldn't have killed me no matter how hard he tried." Quatre let out a huge breath and collapsed into Trowa with relief.

Duo looked between him, then Heero, then back at him, unbelieving. Link could tell it had hurt him badly to see his friend shoot him. He looked at the floor, unfocusing as he tried to figure it out in his mind, sinking to his knees.

"Duo," Link said firmly so he would hear and comprehend. "I **asked** him to hurt me. I said, try and kill me. So he did. He didn't so anything wrong. It was all at my request."

"I didn't want to," Heero whispered. "But I trusted him." Heero had trusted Link, and his emotions were right once again.

"I'd never seriously ask someone to kill me," Link smiled crookedly. "That's a bit too insane for me."

Heero sat beside Duo and gathered the braided one into his arms, holding him to his chest. "Please forgive me," he whispered. Duo breathed deeply and shuddered when he let it out, then nodded and swallowed, a little shaken from the whole episode. Link looked at them and wondered if they were more then friends. He glanced over at Trowa and Quatre and thought the same.

He rubbed his chest, a little sore, but otherwise good as day, and held out his hand, the spell dissapating and Nayru's Love falling into his hand from nowhere. He placed it on the table beside the others.

"I do have a question," Link said. "What did you hit me with! That thing bloody hurt!"

"That would be a bullet from a gun," Wufei stated, since Heero was murmuring into Duo's hair. Yes, definitely more than friends.

"Bullet from a gun…," he said slowly. "Hm. It's formidable, I'll tell you that. Hurt's about as much as an arrow in the back does. Remind me never to make one of you **want** to kill me." He chuckled and reached for his satchel, figuring to pack everything up. He double checked to make sure he had everything, slipping the boots off Duo's feet. When everything was in his satchel, he strung his sheaths and quiver and satchel and all up onto his back, putting everything where it was supposed to be. In the end, he looked exactly as he had when he first arrived, minus his cap. He now noticed this and frowned.

"Where's my hat?" he rubbed a hand through his light honey blonde hair. If he didn't wear his hat, everyone saw his messy hair, and he didn't like that. Not to mention the hat was of sentimental value to him.

"I think it's in the livingroom," Quatre said, and ran off to get it. Trowa tagged along this time, and they were both gone.

Link's stomach interrupted his random thoughts as he waited and Duo laughed as he spoke. "Do you have any food?"

"Yeah, food!" Duo cried out, happy and joyful once more, dragging Heero behind him wherver he went. "C'mon, hee-chan. Let's order pizza! You'll love pizza, Link!"

So Link sat at the table with Wufei, making conversation about swords while they waited. Heero soon joined them silently, followed by Quatre and trowa with his green fae cap. He slipped it on and waited with them, talking about his items and guns for a while until Duo bounced in. Yes, bounced, with three odd boxes in his hands. He placed them on the table and sat, opening them. A triangle shaped piece of…pizza was placed in front of him. He tentatively took a bite, then smiled and dug in as he enjoyed the taste immensely.

A full hour later, they were fed and ready for Link to call Saria again. As the green wind and leaves came up this time, swirling in beat to the lively music of the forest, none of the boys flinched. Quatre even seemed to be enjoying the tune, because he hummed along for a few bars. When it was over, they waited for a few moments until Saria spoke.

"_Link! Perfect timing. We're ready to open the portal. It will be a few minutes. Just stay where you areand you'll be home in no time. I hope you have everything with you."_

"I do, Saria," Link replied. "I can't wait to be home. This place is nice, but it smells too metallic for me. I need the woods again."

"_See you soon, then, Link," _Saria said with a laugh which dwindled away. Link blinked as the connection was broken and looked at the five new friends he had made.

"This is goodbye then," he said. "It was..interesting."

"It was frickin' fun," Duo corrected, hugging Link tightly. Quatre gave him a goodbye hug and he received nods from the other three, a goodbye from them all in their own ways. It wasn't really a heartbreaking farewell, since they had only known each other for two and a half hours, but they had some interesting moments.

They fell silent, waiting for the portal to open up. There was a small star of blue light after a moment, and Link turned towards it. It buffeted, then shot out in all directions to form a swirling vortex of blue, green, violet, golden, red and white light streams, all twisting towards the middle, creating a deep hum. The moment after it appeared, a great and intensely powerful wind picked up, sucking everything towards it. Link went voluntarily, understanding, but the wind was pulling at the GW boys as well, and they did not want to go voluntarily. They resisted, but the pull of the wind was incredibly strong, and, one by one, they were dragged in after Link, into a myriad of colors and then darkness.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu: Oh-kay, now introducing Link, who was missing with the boys in the intro, but can now come in the endo/claps as little Chibi link comes in/ Hey! Where'd big seventeen year old Link go? Why is ten year old Link here? What happened?

Chibi Link: I had to go back to Kokiri Forest for Mido's party.

Heero: I thought Mido and Link hated each other...

Chibi Link: Nuh-uh. /shakes his head/ He used ta hate me 'cause he had a crush on Saria an' she's my best friend, but he grew out o' that when he fig'red out I don't hate him an' that I can grop up so I'm not a Kokiri, an' now we're friends and Saria likes him, too.

Quatre: Good for them. /snuggles Trowa/

Sutoomu: Oh well. Big Link will have to wait until the next chappie, then. For now, we have Chibi Link.

Chibi Link: Wanna play/jumps and hangs of Duo's arm/

Duo: Yeah! We can go hovering/he hovers away with Chibi link in tow. everyone blinks at them/

Sutoomu: Uh...oh-kay, so we don't have Chibi Link or Duo anymore, but we still have the rest of the guys.

Wufei: I'm going to train.

Heero: Hn /heads off for his labtop, no doubt/

Quatre: Wanna go cuddle, Trowa?

Trowa: Yes, little one. /they walk off/

Sutoomu: Gosh, Quatre's such a cute li'l thing /mutters, then sighs and turns back to readers/ Oh-kay, we have no one but me now. And I'm gonna go bake cupcakes and then write some more on this story, so ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Hawk/pokes head out of kitchen/ Stooooooorm, you're out of cookies.

Sutoomu: That's most definitely not good! Duo will freak if he finds out!

Duo: If I find what out?

Sutoomu: Uh.../sweatdrops/ Um...that we have a beta/points at Hawk/ Duo, meet Hawk, our new beta!

Hawk: HI!

Duo: Hiya! This is sooo cool! I gotta go tell everybody. takes deep breath Heeeeeeeeerrroooooooo! Wuuuuuufeeeeeeiiii! Quuuuuaaaaatt! Trooooooowaaaaaa!

Sutoomu: huddles on floor covering ears

Hawk: Damn, Duo, turn the volume down, boy. Thinks Uh oh.

Sutoomu: What?

Hawk: The, uh, the last time that Duo bellowed like that, didn't everyone rush in with guns drawn?

Sutoomu/blinks/ Aaaaah/runs for cover/

Hawk/dives behind sofa/

/As Hawk says, everyone comes jumping in with guns drawn/

Duo: Hey guys/waves and grins, facing four gun barrels/

Hawk/peeks over sofa/

Heero/sees Hawk peeking and aims/

Sutoomu/tackles him, making the shot go wild/ Don't kill my beta!

Hawk: MEEP/hides behind Duo/

Trowa: .../eyes widen/

Sutoomu: Uh...everyone, I'd like you to meet our new beta, Hawk!

Hawk/waves from behind Duo/ Hi, guys.

Quatre/puts his gun away because he's nice/ Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hawk

Hawk: Hi, Quatre. And you can just call me Hawk. /checks to see if any of the others still seem of a mind to shoot/the boys have put their guns away, but Heero is glaring and Wufei is scowling/whispers to Storm/ Is it safe now?

Sutoomu: Yeah.

Wufei: Beware of Duo's insanity. /mumbles/

Hawk: Ah, good to meet another crazy person, Duo.

Sutoomu: Yup! Hawk's gonna be beta-ing my ficcies and she's gonna be in our intro-endos, too.

Wufei: Is she coming with us to the amusement park, as well?

Hawk: Damn straight!

Sutoomu: Yes, she's coming! So be nice Wufei, and no 'onnas' from you. /gives Wufei a sharp look. Wufei rolls his eyes and huffs/

Duo: Yeah/pumps a fist in the air and whoops/

Hawk/grins/ Wait. Storm, where is Link-kun?

Sutoomu: Um.../looks around/ I don't know. He should be here soon. He's coming to the amusement park with us, too.

Hawk: Yay!

Duo: He's probably late 'cause of all the Hero stuff and all. I wanna try those boots again!

Heero, Wufei, Sutoomu, and Hawk: No!

Hawk: No hover boots for the Duo! You don't need them!

Duo/was pouting and now grins. gives V sign/ Yeah!

Hawk: ... Not entirely what I meant, but okay.

Duo: I like you Hawk-chan/puts arm over Hawk's shoulders/

Hawk: Uh, Duo, it's not that I mind the whole arm thing. It's that I'm afraid you're boyfriend will, and he's scary sometimes.

Duo/looks over at Heero glaring. grins and pounces on Heero, glomping him with a hug/ I love it when Hee-koi gets jealous!

All/look up as a scream is heard/

Link/appears by the roof and falls on the floor/ Ow.../everyone blinks/

Hawk/pokes Link/

Link /moans and sits up/ I am NEVER trusting Saria to send me through time after insulting her again.

Hawk: I would have thought that obvious, Link-kun.

Link/muttering as he stands up/ Is it my fault she can't take a joke or an insult or anything? She's a little minx!

Hawk: ... Dude, first of all, don't insult the person responsible for your travel arrangements. Second of all, don't insult a childhood friend (I thought you knew that...). Third of all, don't insult a woman with uber-nifty powers.

Duo: Even I know that!

Link/glares at Duo then sighs/ Yeah, I guess. At least she didn't drop me from a cliff or something.../looks back at Duo with a curious face. looks at all of them then/ Hey...I know you guys/points at the GW boys/ I met you seven years ago.

Sutoomu: a.k.a. last chappie as Chibi Link. It's amazing how fast they grow up!

Duo: You ain't met Hawk !

Hawk: Hi Link!

Link: Hi Hawk!

Sutoomu:We're gonna be late. /looks at watch/ We have to go now to the park. Who's doing the disclaimer?

Hawk: You're the author.

Sutoomu: Oh...right!

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as thought I have any money to be sued for...

Added Disclaimer: And I don't own Hawk. She owns herself!

Sutoomu: We go now! Out the door, everyone/hustles everyone to the car/ Sorry this intro is so long, but we HAD to introduce Hawk and Link. Enjoy the ninth chappie!

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Quatre felt consciousness slip back and groaned immediately as the fire shooting along his limbs and muscles came with it. He wasn't a newbie to pain, nor could he not handle it, he just didn't like it a single bit and thought it better to avoid it. Who wouldn't want to avoid pain? He sat up and opened his eyes, waiting for the regular dizziness to pass. He blinked groggily and looked around immediately for Trowa. His eyes glanced upon someone else first, and they widened immensely as they gazed upon a massive dark tan person…thing…creature…rock?.

"Aah!" Quatre exclaimed, scrambling back away from the...whatever-it-was and bumping into someone else. He jumped, which he scolded for being very un-ex-gundam pilot like, and came face to face with Wufei, who was gaping like a fish at someone as well. Quatre looked up and his eyes widened even more as he saw what Wufei saw, which could only be described simply as a human fish… Quatre reversed and backed away once more, panic and confusion flaring in his mind, and he hit something again. Talk about déjà vu. But when whatever he hit lifted him up, he let go of logic, opened his mouth, and let his vocal cords fly. And when Quatre wanted to be loud, he was loud, as the word that came out proved. And, naturally, Quatre had screamed for Trowa.

"Quatre," Trowa, as always, the faithful, if a bit silent, protector, was at Quatre's side in a heartbeat, despite the giant looming…uh, rockish creature looming over him. He gathered Quatre in his arms and he immediately got over his panic, relaxing a bit. He relaxed even more as he saw Duo whipping his head back and forth to look at everything, Wufei gaping, and Heero's hand twitching from where he lay on the floor, showing he was waking, though slowly.

"Saria!" Quatre, Trowa, and Duo looked simultaneously at Link, who was talking to a small green haired, green clothed girl, who was apparently Saria. "Why are they here?"

"Oh, I don't know Link," Saria said, and they recognized the sweet voice they had heard from nowhere earlier at home. This time, though, there was a large amount of worry in her voice. "They shouldn't be here. The portal should have brought back only you. Oh, this is not good."

"Not at all." Quatre cringed as a large, booming voice came from the 'rock creature' behind him.

"What went wrong?" 'fish woman' spoke. She was most definitely a woman. Her tone had a bit of rudeness in it, but it was faint, as though old but not quite forgotten. Wufei snapped out of his gaping once she spoke and began glaring. He stood and set his hand on his sword hilt.

'I don't know!" Saria cried out.

"We stay calm, and deal with this properly." Their heads now swivelled to look at a tall, stern and serious looking woman. Quatre immediately dubbed her 'warrior woman', and then wondered why he was thinking like Duo. The 'warrior woman' continued talking. "Do not worry, Saria. It is not your fault." Quatre stared at the woman. She had white hair and red eyes.

"An albino…" Quatre whispered just loud enough for Trowa to hear. He nodded in agreement. "What are these people? Where are we?"

Heero opened his eyes and stared upwards at the white stone ceiling. In a split second, his instincts kicked in and he was crouched on his feet, gun ready and pointed at the first person he saw, a tanned skin woman dressed like the ancient Arabians, but with more jewelry and red. The moment his gun was aimed at her, two scimitars came out of sheaths and were crossed in front of her in case of attack.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly as he automatically scanned the room quickly. He counted the number of enemies, five, then sought out his friends.

"Heero, put the gun down," Link stated firmly. "They are not your enemies. They're my friends."

"Odd lookin' friends you have, Link-man," Duo said with his one eye peering sideways at the 'fish woman'.

Link blinked, then chuckled. "Yeah. But I don't suppose you guys have Gorons or Gerudos or Zoras or Kokiris in your world."

"Gorons...? Uh, if those are these," Duo pointed. "Then no."

"Nabooru, sheath your swords, please," Link requested. Her deep green eyes glanced at Link, then back at Heero, and she straightened, the swords slipping back into their sheaths.

"Heeeeroooo!" Duo glomped him with a hug, then laughed and ran behind Wufei with Heero's gun in his hand.

"Duo!" Heero yelled, pulling another gun from somewhere and training it at Duo, or rather Wufei, who ducked out of the way of the trigger happy pilot.

"Maxwell, you idiot," Wufei snapped. "He always has more than one, you know that."

"Eh…," Duo's grin faded as he stared down the barrel of Heero's second gun. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine, Hee-chan. You can have your gun back, butyou have to promise to put them both away." He threw the gun at Heero, with the safety on, of course, and then his grin jumped back on his face.

"I believe introductions are needed, here," 'warrior woman' said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah," Link scratched his head. "Guys, these are the five sages. This is Saria, Sage of the Forest Temple and my childhood friend." Saria looked like a ten year old girl, dressed in green clothes like Link was, with green hair held back by a headband and a warm smile on her face. "I've known her all my life, ever since we were little."

"Uh, excuse me, but when you were little, she didn't exist," Wufei pointed out.

Saria giggled as they realized why they were confused. "I'm a Kokiri," she explained. "And the Kokiri never grow up. Except for Link, but he wasn't a true Kokiri. He was Hylian."

"So you get to be a little kid forever?" Duo asked. "Cool!"

"This is Nabooru, Sage of the Spirit Temple and leader of the Gerudos," Link introduced the 'desert warrior' next. She nodded curtly and crossed her arms. She was very attractive, with long deep red hair flowing down her back from her high ponytail and smooth, deeply tanned skin. Her deep green eyes sparkled, and she was adorned by jewelry. She was dressed as a harem, with the loose pants tied at the ankle and slippers with pointy toes.

"Impa, Sage of the Shadow Temple, Kakariko Village leader, Gaurdian of Princess Zelda, and last of the Sheikah," Link waved at the 'warrior woman' albino, who gave a small half smile at all the titles Link gave her. Impa was dressed in form fitting clothing, her chest protected by tight armor. She had shoulder plates and tight cloth around her wrists, and, the GW boys would say, she looked spandexy, with her tight shorts.

"Darunia, Sage of the Fire Temple, King of the Gorons." The 'rock creature', who seemed to be scowling fiercely, was introduced. Darunia was a gigantic creature, with stern features and massive arms. He looked a strange red color, like that of the dry earth, and wore thin cloths around his wrists and ankles. His hair was wild and brown, and his eyes were a deep black like Wufei's.

"And Ruto, Sage of the Water Temple, Princess of the Zoras." Ruto looked fish-ish/1/. Her skin was an entirely light blue and scaled, and she had large, wavy fins on her forearms and hips. Her feet were webbed and her head seemed to be…triangular, of a sort, with what looked like fish eyes in the corners. She wore two small earrings in her ears and held herself as a Princess, indeed.

Link finished introducing his friends and began to introduce the GW boys. "Sages, these are the five boys I met at…wherever, uh, whenever I was."

"Duo Maxwell!" Duo piped up automatically. "I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He grinned the familiar Maxwell grin and gave the V-is-for-victory sign, his braid swinging slightly behind him. "And we got Heero Yuy, my gun toting lover," Duo leaned against Heero as he spoke. "And Wufei Chang, the scowling justice-lover," Wufei scowled at this. "And the other couple, Quatre Raberba Winner and his fiercely protective lover, Trowa Barton."

"Right, introductions over and done with, now," Link turned to Saria. "Where's Sheik? And Zelda and Navi? I thought Navi would be all over me by now."

"Only the six Sages performing the Spell of Time could be in the Chamber of Sages," Nabooru said. "So Zelda, Sheik, Navi, and Halo waited elsewhere."

"Six sages?" Quatre asked. "There's only five of you, though."

"They're very intuitive for kids, you know," Nabooru commented.

"The sixth sage is Rauru, the Sage of the Temple of Light, but he died, and his spirit was captured in the Chamber of Sages," Impa said. "He can't come into the living world anymore." She seemed to have a habit of crossing her arms and tapping her knuckles.

"Where are we?" Trowa asked. He and Quatre had made themselves quite comfy on the floor, so they remained sitting while the other three stood.

"Currently, we're in the Temple of Time's entryway, waiting for the others to arrive so we can head for the Castle," Darunia boomed. "Princess Zelda has prepared a grand feast for your safe return, Link. The best rocks from Dodongo's Cavern, the finest cuisine and wine."

Duo tilted his head at Darunia. It was already craning back a bit to look at the Fire Sage's face. "Rocks? What are they for, to sit on? Don't you people have chairs?"

Darunia and Link shared a glance, then Link chuckled. Saria's giggles accompanied them and she waved her hand. "No, no, Duo," she assured him. "We have chairs. The Goron are rock eating creatures."

"They eat rocks?" Duo gaped. "Even Wufei, who eats practically anything, doesn't eat rocks!"

"We Goron have always been rock eating creatures. They are delicious," Darunia said, rubbing his belly. "Mmm..." The pilots stared at him for a moment in silence.

Duo shrugged then. "As long as I don't have to eat rocks."

"Baka," Heero rolled his eyes.

"Aaawn," Duo replied. "I love you, too, Hee-koi."

"We can't join you." Ten heads turned towards Trowa. "We can't stay. We have to go home."

"But it's a feast!" Duo argued.

"Why do we have to go home, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, why?" Link added. "You could at least stay for the food."

"Cathy was going to come over today to practice our new routine, Quatre is expected at the office for a meeting, Wufei has papers from Preventor's to complete, Heero has some researching to do for Une, and Duo's favorite show is on tonight. People are expecting us at home, and they'll worry if we aren't there. We're still targets even now. Unless we call and tell people we'll be late, they'll suspect foul play or an emergency. We can't stay."

"That was probably the most words you've said this month," Duo noted.

"Barton's right. We can't stay, not even for a feast, Duo," he added. "You must return us to our own time immediately."

"Crud!" Duo frowned, but he had to agree as well. Plus, he didn't really want to miss his show for anything, even foreign food.

"You can get us home, right?" Quatre asked.

"Of course," Ruto snapped. "We're Sages."

"We simply have to reverse the time portal back to your time," Saria said. "It's a bit harder, though, since we don't exactly know when your time is."

"We'll need Zelda's help," Nabooru stated. "And Sheik and Link's help as well. Exploring time to find your home is more dangerous."

"What's more dangerous?"

Eleven heads turned to view a girl walking through the door into the empty room. She was slender and pale skinned, with blonde tresses flowing down her back, held out of her eyes by a thin chain across her forehead, adorned by small jewels. Two strips of hair fell in front of her long, pointed ears, which each sported elegant earring of three triangles. She wore a light lavender dress to the floor, with a deep blue cloth inscribed with three triangles in a triangle on the front of her skirt. White gloves went up just past her forearms, and she was looking at them with a glint of worry in her deep blue eyes. She looked at Link and relief took over, and she smiled.

"Link, I'm so glad you're alright!" she rushed forward and embraced the green clad Hero in a hug, then held him at arm's length. "What happened? And who are they?" Her eyes took in the GW boys with curiousity and wonder.

"That's a very good question."

This time the voice was that of a young man, and the person who owned the voice appeared behind Zelda, having followed her. He was decked out in a tight blue, full body suit with white wraps around his forearms and armor plating built into the suit at his lower legs, shoulders, lower and upper body. His chest was wrapped in white strips as well, like a mummy almost, and he wore a cloth over his chest, a picture of an eye with three triangles above it like eyelashes and a tear underneath. His head was wrapped in white strips as well, his blonde bangs free to cover one eye, and they created a mask over his mouth and nose. Each middle finger was wrapped as well.

"He's wearing that mask again," Link frowned at Zelda. "Didn't I tell you to keep it away from him?"

"He's not mine, Link," Zelda pointed out, crossing her arms. "He can do as he wishes. Am I my brother's keeper?"

"Yes...," Link drew out the word.

"Link!" Link whirled around as a small, shining ball of light suddenly seemed to attack him. Heero reacted as a second ball of light shot in as well, both flying around Link, pulling out his gun. He fired at one of them, and there was a small, shrill scream as it flew into Link's cap. Heero fired another shot at the other, who had stopped flying, and Saria screamed.

"No!" A green force field shot up around the ball of light just as the bullet came flying in, hitting it and ricocheting past Duo's ear. Heero growled when he saw who the bullet had nearly hit.

"Halo, come!" Saria called as Heero glared at her. The green force field had vanished and the ball of light immediately whizzed into Saria's hands. "Are you alright?" Saria spoke into her hands.

"What the hell!" Duo suddenly shouted. The whole scene was confusing him, it had happened so fast. Link had been attacked by balls of light, Duo had nearly been hit by a ricocheting bullet when Saria protected the attacking things, and now Saria was talking to a ball of light. And had the other one screamed...?

"Hey, put the gun away!" Link yelled, holding his hat tight to his head. It shone lightly from inside. "What are you trying to do, kill her?"

"Kill...her?" Heero asked, confused.

"Who's her?" Duo asked.

"Who are they?" Sheik demanded to know, tensed and ready for battle.

Link quickly introduced the GW boys and explained how they were here, then began to introduce his friends. "Guys, this is Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule and Seventh Sage," the girl smiled as Link introduced her. "And Sheik, former Prince of Hyrule and Sheikah warrior. And this," Link pulled off his cap, revealing the ball of light in his hair. "Is my faerie, Navi."

"And this is my faerie, Halo," Saria added, holding out her hand, where the other small ball of light rested.

"Fairies!" Duo's eyes widened and glinted with excitement. He jumped at Link and caught the ball of light in his hands. Navi squeaked at the sudden movement and then stared at Duo's large eye as he peered at her. "Holy shit!" Duo exclaimed as he looked in. Navi was simply a small light blue figure of a woman that moved and shone with a white light, creating the 'small ball of light' effect. She had four wings in two sets on her back, as long as Duo's pinky, and he felt her feet on his palm as a feather light touch. "Hee-chan, check it out!" Duo ran over and showed Heero, who looked at Navi warily.

"Navi!" The other ball of light, Halo, called out and flew over to Duo's hand, pulling his hands apart. Just as Navi flew out, Wufei expertly snatched Halo's two larger wings in his fingers and held her up at his eye level. Halo's tiny mouth scowled at Wufei and she kicked her legs, hanging there angrily as she fluttered her wings. Halo was a light green, but also shone with a white light as Navi did. Wufei let her go and she flew up above their reach.

There was an amazed intake of breath from Quatre, and he held his hand out. Both faeries stopped mid flight and turned to look at him, then both flitted down to him and Trowa. Halo landed on Quatre's hand and Navi hovered inf ront of Trowa's face until he set out his hand as well, setting down upon it. Quatre was gazing at Halo in awe. He gently brushed Halo's wings with his finger, then twisted a bit to look at Trowa. "Look, Trowa. A faerie. A real, live faerie!" Quatre was beaming with innocent joy. It was sometimes hard to believe he was a Gundam pilot. Trowa himself was taken by the small blue figure on his own hand, and he lifted it close to his one eye to peer at her. Navi giggled and tried to brush his bangs out of his face, to no avail. Both faeries were obviously enjoying the attention versus being shot at or peered at.

Their reactions amused the others, and Zelda was near to laughing at Duo's hyper awe. Sheik was still very wary of them, but he relaxed a bit as he saw everyone else was at ease among the strangers. Impa had the best hold on her laughing side, so she spoke first, getting back to business. "We should send them home now the others are here."

"Home...," Duo's face fell. He was really enjoying Hyrule now, despite having only seen an empty room. "I wish I could stay here longer."

"We can't," Wufei stated.

"Okay," Saria instructed. She walked behind Wufei and pushed him into the center of the room. "Everyone has to stand in the center so we can transport back to the Chamber. You three have to come, too." She looked at Link, Zelda, and Sheik. They nodded and joined the GW boys in the middle. The Sages then formed a pentagon around them and lifted their hands. The GW boys watched as fve balls of light formed above each of their hands. Green for the Forest Sage, red for the Fire Sage, blue for the Water Sage, silver for the Spirit Sage, and a black grey for the Shadow Sage. The lights suddenly shot out towards the center of the pentagon and clashed above their heads, creating a shining white light...and then nothing.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu/walks in door, shush's the readers/ It's really late, and half of them are sleeping. /Heero walks in carrying a snoring Duo, Trowa walks in carrying an adorable Quatre, and Wufei is sleep walking,being prodded forward by Hawk/

Hawk: They're like little kids, aren't they?

Sutoomu: Yeah. They're so cute!

Hawk: How many times did they ride that one roller coaster?

Sutoomu: I lost count after forty seven...or was it twenty six?

Hawk: ...How much sugar have you had today?

Sutoomu: Uh...heheh/sweatdrops/Heero and Trowa carry Duo and Quatre upstairs to bed. Wufei stands at the bottom of the stairs, tilting/

Hawk: Aw, c'mon Wufei. /pushes him towards stairs/ Hmm. Maybe not. Sofa?

Sutoomu: Sofa, definitely. Want some hot chocolate?

Hawk: Sure. /pushes Wufei towards sofa and lets him fall on it, then heads for the kitchen/ ...Storm?

Sutoomu: Yes?

Hawk: Did Link go home, or did we forget and leave him there?

Sutoomu: Eeep, we left him in the car!

Hawk/heads out to garage/ Where is he? I didn't se ehim in the back seat...

Sutoomu: Try the trunk. /yells from door/

Hawk/opens the trunk to find Link curled up asleep/ Aaaaw...

Sutoomu: Kawaii moment!

Hawk/pulls out camera and takes photo/

Link: Gah, Navi, not now...

Sutoomu: Heheh...

Hawk/pulls on Link/ Man, he's heavy...

Sutoomu: Yeah. /helps/ Must be...uh, all the...weapons/pants/

Hawk: You know what? Let's just let him sleep it off in the trunk.

Sutoomu: Good idea. To the hot chocolate!

Hawk: To the kitchen/leaves the snoozing Link in the trunk, with the lid open so he can breathe/ By the way, you're still out of cookies.

Sutoomu: Right. I'll buy some tommorrow before Duo finds out. We might have to hide them from Quatre, though...he gets really hyper!

Sutoomu: And Duo doesn't?

Sutoomu: Good point. Anyways, we should say bai now. /looks at readers/ Hope you enjoyed the ninth chappie. Ba bai!

Hawk: Bye /waves/ Now you promised me hot chocolate, woman.

Sutoomu: We shouldn;t have paired you up with Wufei at the park. Anyways, hot choc coming right up...


	10. Chapter 10

Sutoomu: Okay, here's the chappie where the story is sort of explained! I have a few things I should say before the boys discover I'm making another intro, since I always go off topic...Anyways. Number One-I want to give an enormous heaping helping of thanks to Hawk, my beta! Yay, Hawk! Number Two-I decided to start using the policy of 'You review me, I'll review you!'. I like reading and reviewing a lot! Number Three-I'm going to get a muse soon, I hope! Number Four-Link and Hawk won't be in this intro or the endo, since I let Hawk borrow the car and forgot Link was still sleeping in the trunk... ! Heheh... Number Five-

Duo: Hey!

Sutoomu: -Duo is here, so that's it for now. But this is the tenth chappie, and I'd really, really, really like reviews, pleeeeeaaaassse/gives best puppy eyes/

Duo: How come you didn't tell me you were doing another intro?

Sutoomu: Uh...O.O No reason, heheh.../sweatdrops/

Duo: Wufei's cookin' pancakes. /rubs his hand in glee/ Shall we go watch?

Sutomu: Yay, breakfast and a show!

Duo: Uh huh! We get to see Wufei put the 'break' in 'breakfast'/runs off towards the sound of curses and banging and crashing from Wufei/

Sutoomu: Hee-hee! Anyways, I hope this chappie is good, because I didn't really have it beta-ed...I should have...but I didn't...yah...

Duo: Storm, hurry up/Sutoomu hears Duo laughing his head off/

Sutoomu: Right!

Disclaimer: I, Sutoomu(Storm), do NOT own Gundam Wing in any way. None at all. This fanfiction was made purely for fun and does not get me money in any way. Besides, it's not as though I have any money to be sued for...

Sutoomu: Off to the fun/stops and thinks/ Normally, I'd be freaked out that Wufei was destroying my kitchen...but I'm in a hyper mood, mwuhahahaheh/blinks and stops laughing/ I'm creeping myself out. Ba bai, have fun reading chappie ten!

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Existence faded back in slowly, like watching a slide show, each visible object coming in just before another did. The brilliant light faded until it only hung on the edge of the GW boys' minds, and then time began again, and the boys jerked back to life, looking around the room. They all stood on a large circular platform with Link, Zelda, and Sheik. The five Sages were still around them, but in a hexagon with a new member. Each of them stood on a small circular step.

"Holy shit!" was the first thing anyone heard. Duo was gaping once again, along with the other four pilots, for the who-knows-how-many time since he had come to Hyrule. He held a hand to the back of his head as if to keep it from falling off as he stared upwards into a never ending ceiling. He rushed to the edge and peered down into a never ending floor, then his eyes roamed about to the various plaforms of white light shining vertically. "Nothing up...and nothing down..." he mumbled in a daze. "We're hovering on thin air on a round platform. I don't know whether to be freaked out or totally giddy."

"Neither, please...," Wufei said, but it was just an automatic response, seeing as how his focusing functions were locked on the same things Duo's were.

"Welcome," Nabooru spread her arms. "To the Chamber of Sages. It's not much, I know..."

"What the fuck are you talking about, not much!" Duo yelled.

"Duo!" Quatre shouted, appalled at Duo's language.

"Sorry, Quat," Duo replied quickly. He had tried to make it a habit to watch his cursing when he was around Quatre and the others. Deep inside, he thought it was a bad habit, so it wouldn't hurt none if he somehow stopped altogether. "This place is...is..."

"Odd," Trowa supplied, looking around with his one visible eye.

"Hell yeah!" Duo exclaimed again. Quatre opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head and simply rolled his eyes instead. "Its beyond odd. It's totally cool and totally creepy. Supernatural and phenomenal..."

"Such big words," Ruto said. Duo gave her an 'I-ain't-stupid' look and a glare. She reminded him of Wufei, except he knew Wufei never meant any of his insults, since the Chinese boy was just a softie at heart.

"Let's get started," the newcomer, a balding man with a bushy white beard and a round belly covered in a yellow type robe spoke in a deep, basitone voice.

"This is the Spirit Rauru, the Sage of Light," Saria introduced them. Rauru's gaze scanned the GW boys. Wisdom and knowledge shone in his wrinkled eyes. He seemed to waver in and out of sight now and then when he moved. His gaze stopped on Quatre and he smiled.

"So, you are a Spirit Sage?" he directed his question at the blonde.

"I'm a...a what?" Quatre asked, confused. "I don't understand."

/You are a Spirit Sage/ Rauru replied.

Quatre's hand flew up to his head and he closed his eyes. /Get out! Get out of my mind/ he ordered mentally. This felt too much like in the war, when he had heard their crying voices in his head...he had apologized so many times, but it never made them stop crying out in pain and rage and sorrow.

/Do not worry, young one/ Rauru said. /I am not evil. Relax, and you shall know./ Quatre was wary, extremely wary. He was ready to block it out, to close off his emotions. He hated to do that, but he didn't want to feel anymore strange spirits. He didn't want to talk to the spirits anymore.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice permeated through the cloud of thoughts, and he automatically relaxed, feeling safe as Trowa's strong empathic spirit flowed over him. "What's wrong Quatre? What's he doing to you?" From Trowa and the others viewpoint, Rauru was staring at Quatre with his crinkly, wise eyes, and now Quatre was holding his head tightly in both hands with his eyes clenched shut. He looked to be in pain, and Trowa would kill anyone who caused his Quatre pain.

Quatre's relaxing let Rauru's full spirit flow into his heart, and he breathed deeply until he realized it wasn't hurting. Rauru's spirit was warm and bright, filling him with positive emotions. There was not a negative emotion in it, and he opened his eyes and looked up at Rauru, sharing a long and knowing look. /You have been through quite a lot, young Spirit Sage/ Rauru said sadly.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Duo spoke this time, since Trowa was too busy glaring at Rauru, tensed to attack him if Quatre gave the slightest hint of pain.

"I'm fine," Quatre assured Trowa. It was highly unlikely that the silent boy could even touch Rauru, much less hurt him. He was dead and a Spirit.

"What happened?" Wufei asked. "And what is a Spirit Sage?"

"Spirit Sages are beings who can communicate with the dead," Impa looked at Quatre with an eyebrow raised. "There has not been a Spirit Sage for many years. The last one was corrupted by Ganondorf and is evil now, a ghost merchant, collecting an army of negative spirits."

"Quatre ain't corrupted one bit!" Duo spat in venomous defense of his friend. "If anything, he's too damn sweet and nice and naive."

"He's not naive," Heero corrected monotonely.

"Like I said," Duo continued without missing a beat. "And he's doesn't talk to the dead, so he can't be a Spirit Sage."

"Duo," Quatre interrupted him before he went on a really long jumble of words. "Stop. I ca...I can talk to...to the dead." Quatre had never before spoken the fact out loud, not wanting to believe it. But he had to come to grips with the fact sometime or later.

"You can?" Duo whispered with disbelief evident in his voice. "But..."

"You know I'm an empath and that I can feel people's emotions," Quatre began to explain. They nodded. "You know why I hate to fight...?"

"You once said you didn't like the feeling of people dying," Trowa supplied.

"Well, it wasn't only that. After they died, I could still feel them. I could still feel their anger and pain even after they were dead. And I could hear them."

"Hear...them?" Heero repeated.

"They spoke to me. They yelled at me and cursed me and hated me," Quatre was tense, and he had his eyes closed, painful memories flying across his mind. "For killing them...and they hurt me so much, so many dark emotions."

"Quatre...," Trowa reached out and took him in his arms as Quatre continued.

"Do you remember how I apologized while killing them?" Quatre asked.

"Yes," Heero replied as Duo said. "Yeah..." and Wufei nodded.

"I was trying to get them to stop yelling at me. I kept saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry', but they still hated me. I tried to tell them why I did it, but they wouldn't listen."

"So you can hear and talk to ghosts?" Duo asked.

Quatre slowly nodded. "Remember when I refused to stay in that one safe house? The one the town people said was haunted?" Duo thought for a moment, then nodded. "It was," Quatre continued. "There was a family who was assassinated in there."

"Holy crow," Duo whispered.

"He is a Spirit Sage," Saria whispered right after.

"My empathy...actually, my empathy is more than just feeling people's emotions," Quatre realized. "It's like I can feel people's souls. Before and after they die. I can only speak with spirits mentally, though."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Heero asked.

"I guess I thought you would think I was crazy or something," Quatre ducked his head. "I had no physical proof I could talk with spirits. I thought I was crazy."

Duo blinked. "Your no more crazy than I am, Quatre."

"I'm sure that's a huge relief to him, Maxwell" Wufei said sarcastically. Duo stuck out his tongue at him and pouted.

"We would have believed you," Trowa assured him.

/You have long kept this secret, young one/ Rauru spoke in his mind. "If you were staying, perhaps we could have found someone to help you control your abilities. But we must return to business now."

"Yes," Darunia agreed. "Zelda, we will need your help with the portal. Link, Sheik, you two will help find their time."

"Okay, let's do this thing," Duo shouted.

"You, uh, actually don't do anything," Zelda explained.

"I don't? Darn," Duo snapped his fingers at his bad luck. Zelda had moved to stand inbetween Rauru and Nabooru, raising her hands as they did, preparing for the spell they needed to conduct to create the portal.

Nabooru hands dropped to her face as though to shield her as a sudden light washed over them, bathing the Chamber, illuminating everything. Nabooru gasped beside Zelda as a stream of silver passed through her middle, taking a small silver colored ball of light from her center before leaving out through her back. She began to float up after it passed her through and suddenly she felt very cold and empty.

Similar looking rays of light had shot through the other four living Sages, red through Darunia, green through Saria, violet through Impa, and blue through Ruto. Each of them felt a sudden coldness and smptiness inside and began to rise off the floor. A similar light came from Rauru, holding a golden light, but it emerged directly from him and he stayed on the ground. The six Sages, five pilots, Zelda, Link, and Sheik all watched as the six beams of colored light with matching spheres of light on the front flew up and began to swirl around each other. They looked somewhat like faeries playing, but with long trailing tails. Halo and Navi flew up themselves, curious about these strange lights. They suddenly stopped and hovered about five feet above everyone's headsexcept for the five Sages who had floated about four feet up off the ground and waite dthere for a moment, pulsating. There was a sudden powerful surge of light within each of them and they shot out, each towards a different target.

"Duo!" Heero yelled as the violet one hit Duo straight in the chest, entering him without breaking the skin. Duo gasped and held his chest with his hands, breathing heavily. Heero had no time to go to his love as the blue one hit him much the same as it had hit Duo, entering his chest. A sudden feeling of warmth and incredible elation overwhelmed and overpowered him and he had to force himself to breath much as Duo had. The red light had entered Wufei, who was on his knees, and the green one had gone for Trowa. Quatre had been hit square in the chest by the silver colored sphere, and the golden one...the golden one had entered into Sheik. Both the last boys were also on the ground, breathing heavily, and Heero realized he too was on his knees, and Duo and Trowa had also joined the others on the floor.

They still had enough of their senses to see the large white light shoot out from the center of the upwards nothingness and enter Link's chest. He fell forward and then...the light vanished. The illluminating lights swept away, and the Chamber returned to its normal glowing blue. But the Sages remained floating, and the boys, Sheik, and Link remained on the ground. Rauru was smiling, with a face that shouted 'I-know-something-you-don't' on it. He cast an annoyed and amused glance towards the five floating Sages and sighed.

"Could you five please regain your footing?"

"How?" Ruto snapped.

"Think 'heavy'," Rauru explained. A moment later, Darunia landed, followed quickly by Impa, Nabooru, and Ruto. Saria couldn't seem to float down, and she giggled.

"I never was very heavy," she said. Zelda ran to her and reached up, grabbing her ankle before she floated away into the nothingness. Once Saria had her feet ont he ground again, she managed to stay there. All five of them were wavering in and out of sight liek Rauru did. "This is fun!" Saria laughed. "I'm a Spirit, just like Rauru."

"We're dead...," Ruto said with a horrified expression.

"Yes, you are dead," Rauru confirmed. "But do not worry. It is only temparary, until your powers return."

"What?" Nabooru looked sharply at Rauru. "What is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Duo groaned, standing up. He winced as he mvoed, and continued to breathe deeply. "That hurt but...at the same time...it felt great!"

"It still hurts and feels great," Wufei mentioned, standing as well. He also was breathing harder than before. All of the GW boys were having a harder time.

"It's like an enormous pressure of overwhelming power," Duo laughed, then caught his breath. "Damn, too...much...pressure! Collapsing...!"

"Stop dramatizing, Duo," Heero said.

"It's not that bad," Quatre reassured himself. It had a certain resemblance to stress, but entirely physical, not mental.

"What is it?" Wufei growled. "That's what I'd like to know."

"It is the Power of the Sages," Rauru replied.

Duo scrunched up an eye and made a face. "The whatsis?"

"The Power of the Sages."

"Our power!" Ruto exclaimed. "I'm dead, and now I have no power?"

Quatre looked at Rauru. "Explain, please." He sent a stronger demand mentally before he could check himself.

"Yes, perhaps I should," Rauru let a small smile grace his lips before becoming serious again. "Three and a half months ago, Link went back for a visit to his childhood. He stayed longer than he was supposed to..."

"And some idiot decided to stir up trouble while Link was away," Nabooru interrupted.

"Hordes of redeads and poes and skeletons in Hyrule Field," Darunia rumbled. "Dark creatures of all kinds in the Temples. Almost as bad as when Ganon was free."

"Why didn't you take care of them?" Link asked. "I can't be around to protect you all the time."

"Haha, Link," Ruto said. "We were a little busy with another problem."

"Someone has set assassins upon them," Rauru continued. "There have been numerous attempts on their life, keeping them distracted, which let the hordes roam with a ver long leash."

Link looked stunned. Stunned and enraged. "Who's doing this? Not Ganondorf?"

"Ganon has been sealed," Zelda said with great conviction in her voice.

"The assassins were Gerudo," Rauru said. Fire sprung up in Nabooru's eyes as she looked away from them. "Nabooru says they are a rebel group, who were loyal to Ganon. They are not under her control."

"She was almost killed by one!" Saria exclaimed sadly.

"I conversed with the Goddesses," Rauru bowed his head at their name in respect. "They told me this new enemy has much power and more resources than Ganon had. It was decided that, as long as the Sages were alive, they would continue to be targeted. While Darunia, Impa, and Nabooru are capable of defending themselves physically, Ruto and Saria are of a low in that area, and sooner or later, the assassins would get through, whether by stealth or great number. They decided it was in Hyrule's best interests to bring some relief Sages to Hyrule, ones better at defending themselves."

"Us," Trowa said.

"Yes, you," Rauru smiled knowingly. "You five are Sage reincarnations, as is Sheik. Link is simply the Sage of Time."

"Sage of Time?" Link gawked.

"You were the Hero of Time, Link. The Goddesses have simply improved your power somewhat."

"Hey, hey, hey...," Duo spoke, getting everyone's attention as they stared at him. He took a deep breath. "We're WHAT!"

"Sage reincarnations," Impa replied, unaffected by Duo's shout. "I knew they existed, but I never thought they would come out before we died naturally."

"Normally, they wouldn't," Rauru agreed. "But these boys aren't your direct, next-in-line Sage reincarnations. They wouldn't have appeared until you all were truly dead like usual. But, since I am the only one who is dead and has a true Sage reincarnation," he looked at Sheik. "The Goddesses chose to go forward in Time and choose later ones already born for you."

"So I am a true reincarnation?" Sheik asked. Rauru nodded, and Sheik and Link shared a look the others couldn't discern.

"Is being a Sage supposed to feel this way?" Trowa's collected voice cut through. They all looked at him, breathing heavier than normal as were all of the GW boys.

"No. That was a slight drawback to the plan," Rauru admitted. "You are from another Time, and your power most likely has weaker abilities or such than the power from our time. So you cannot use the power of our time as you are now."

"What's the point in it, then?" Duo asked.

"The Goddesses have created a way for each of you to properly use the power. They have created Weapons for you, which will help you control the power. There is one for each of you in your Temple, waiting for you to collect it. It should be a relatively easy task."

"What kind of Weapons?" Quatre asked. He did not like the thought of having to take up another weapon of any kind and use it to kill and destroy.

"Magically enchanted ones, designed for each of you specifically. You must go rigt away to retrieve them because, the longer you are without them, the harder your situation will get, until you eventually die."

"Die...?" He felt like he was being blackmailed. Take up a weapon or die, Quatre! He knew it was just a silly feeling so he shoved it away.

"Your body functions cannot handle the extremity of the power," Rauru said. "The Weapons are a sort of buffer."

"Where are they?" Heero asked, getting straight to business. Despite his somewhat suicidal tendencies in the war, he truly had no desire to die. He had Duo now, and friends and a job and a home. Life was good...excepting this unscheduled jaunt through time.

"Heero's weapon is in the Water Temple, Duo's the Shadow Temple, Trowa's the Forest Temple, Quatre's the Spirit Temple, and Wufei's is in the Fire Temple. I can only give you mental directions," Rauru closed his mind and five different paths appeared in five minds. One to a lake, one to a graveyard, one to a maze of woods, one to a desert, and one to a volcanic mountain. "Since the Sages are now entrapped within this Chamber as I am until you are ready to be sent home, they cannot guide you, and Link must stay here in order to gaurd Hyrule. Zelda is ruler-she must stay in Hyrule-and Sheik must wait as well until you return for his powers to fully manifest themselves completely. Link can give you any extra directions needed, but he cannot guide you. You must each go alone to your Temples and retrieve your Weapon, and do so immediately."

The five stared at Rauru for a moment. "Heck, why not?" Duo shrugged.

Heero let a smirk slide onto his lips as he spoke. "Mission accepted."

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Sutoomu/claps in joy/ And that is the tenth chappie, wahoo! I hope you liked it, and I hope it cleared up any questions. If you have any new questions or don't understand something, just e-mail me and I'll explain. What kind of Weapons will the GW boys get? Guess, and continue on to see if you were right...

Quatre/comes in room with a bucket and a mop, syrup and pancake batter dripping from his face and hair and shirt/ Since you seem to be completely Duo-itized...

Sutoomu: Duo-itized/blinks/

Quatre: Acting like Duo does. Hyper, crazy, psychotically insane!

Sutoomu: Hey, that's one of my titles! I am Storm, Impulsive Randomizer and Psychotically Insane!

Quatre: Riiiight/Quatre rolled his eyes. he must not be feeling nice and polite since he was soaked in an uncooked breakfast/ Now, since you are, as I said, Duo-itized, I am taking responsibilty for getting your kitchen cleaned up.

Sutoomu: Aaaw, Quat, that's so sweet! Offering to clean my kitchen...

Quatre: No/shoves bucket and mop in Storm's hand/ I am making you clean up your kitchen. You and Duo and Wufei. Wufei, since he made the mixer explode, Duo, since he melted the frying pan and started the batter fight, and you, since you watched it happen and threw the flour bag on Heero. Oh, stay out of his way. He's cleaning himself up and is very, very angry.

Sutoomu/swallows/ Heheh.

Quatre: Get to work, woman/smiles as he says it so Storm knows he's joking/ Me and Trowa will be taking a bath.

Sutoomu/whistles/ Go Quat/runs out of room/

Quatre/rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation/ Those two.../shaked his head while 'tsk'ing/ ...and she was always so level-headed before...


	11. Chapter 11

Sutoomu: This Is The Eleventh Chappie! WOOT/funky dun, dun, dun music plays in background/

Duo: Cool, how do you do that?

Sutoomu: Author's powers, mwuhahahah!

Quatre: See, guys? She's hopeless now /looks sadly at Storm/ She's been corrupted by Duo!

Duo and Sutoomu: I'm not corrupted!

Wufei: Riiiiight...

Sutoomu: Anyways. In other news /a news reporter mike appears in her hand/ I don't have a muse yet, and I don't have many reviewers to review back so please REVIEW, and I can't find Hawk...

Duo: She's lost right now.

Sutoomu: So I don't have my beta here now. /sniffles/ But we have Link! Wave and take a bow.

Link: Greetings, earthlings.

Trowa/blinks O\\\ Looks at Duo/ Have you been letting him watch those alien movies again?

Duo/makes a scrunched up face and sticks his teeth over his lip like fangs/ I have come to suck your blood!

Heero: No more dracula.

Duo: Aaaw, Hee-ro!

Sutoomu: Okay, that was all completely random. I think I'm rubbing off on them...

Link: You rub off on people/makes wide scared eyes and backs away/

Sutoomu: D'oh/smacks head/ Anyways, read on and see what happens to the GW boys in Hyrule now in the eleventh chappie.

* * *

Heero sat atop a large gray horse, looking out upon the expansive waters of Laky Hylia. Somehow, hearing it from Link sounded much easier than attempting to do it himself. He heeled the gray's flanks and trotted across the two bridges which led out to the island in the middle. Dismounting, he warily looked over the edge into the clear waters. He couldn't believe they expected him to just jump in a lake with iron heavy boots on and sink to the bottom. Heero wasn't afraid of water at all, no, and he let no weakness show in front of any of them, but now, as he looked into what he was certain was his death, he began to feel deeply afraid. He had destroyed homes, killed poeple, blown things up, but he hadn't drowned yet...he knew that, in order for him to complete this mission, he would have to go into complete Perfect Soldier mode. He steeled himself for the cold feeling he had had in the war, before he had found Duo and friends and life, and slipped the boots on, stepping in about three inches deep. He couldn't help but take a deep breath as he stepped out and dropped into the chilly water.

The water enveloped Heero, cooling his warm skin and blurring his vision for a moment. The suit seemed to work as his vision cleared to perfection and the fact that his nerves weren't going numb from the chilliness of the water. He realized he was still holding his breath as he hit bottom and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth and breathed in. Water flowed over his inner lips and he paniced for a moment until he realized that was as far as it went. He truly could breathe, and it was pure clear oxygen! Heero mentally praised the creator of the Zora's tunic and wondered if this was what it felt like to be a fish. He automatically replied no as he took a step forward in the boots he had borrowed from Link. Fish didn't feel this heavy!

Heero took heavy step after heavy step and entered the Water Temple, passing underneath the raised spikes of the iron gate. It opened into a small hallway that ended after about ten feet. Heero frowned, then looked around, consulting his mental map. Right! Above him he saw light and the surface of the water. Slipping the iron boots off, he began to float upwards, swimming a bit to help it along. It was amazing how the boots only worked right if you were wearing them. He broke the surface, not bothering to take a deep breath since he didn't need it, and climbed onto a floating platform. He looked down at his feet and frowned, making a mental note to take off his socks next time. Apparently, iron boots were not entirely waterproof.

Heero looked up and observed his surroundings, trying to find the door he was supposed to take. He once again consulted his mental map, letting it lead him as he walked to a hallway and through it, then to an empty piece of wall that seemed lighter than the others. He smirked in victory and pulled a small, rond item from his bag. Setting it down beside the wall and lighting the fuse. It's a wonder how they weren't soaked. They could make pouches waterproof, but they couldn't seem to make boots waterproof. It sparked to life and Heero dove as far away as he could go, covering his head as the bomb Link had gave him exploded, shattering the wall. Heero looked up to see a long hallway with light shining through the clearing dust. He stood up and strode purposefully down it, then stopped as he saw something.

Just ahead of Heero was a larger room, with a circular podium in the center. An item sat upon the pedestal on the podium, and blue light was shining down upon it. The Weapon! Heero was curious as to what kind of tool he would have to use for the next while. He stepped into the room, staring at the Weapon, which appeared to be a bow of some kind, when he noticed a shadow from the ceiling. He ducked and rolled, bringing out his gun as twenty or so wierd creatures came falling right where he had been a second earlier. Half of them looked like some sort of large clam with spikes on the back, and the other half looked like some sort of round ball of dirt, which suddenly turned iron and sprouted spikes all around. Heero labeled them as the enemy and fired at a clam. It bounced off it's shell and into the wall, and the clam creature opened its mouth, revealing its pink inside, then suddenly shut and turned, striking at him with the spikes on its back. Heero dodged and waited for another one to open its mouth, then shot a bullet straight into the tender pinkness. The clam creature he had shot fell apart and vanished from existence, and Heero quickly took out the other nine in quick succession. Heero smirked. Every enemy had a weakness.

The other type of enemy moved slower than the clams, gradually coming close enough to Heero and turning iron, then turning back to the color of dirt when he backed away far enough. Heero, being very intelligent, quickly decided to experiment with these creatures weak spot, and he shot one while it was dirt colored. It blew apart and vanished as the clams had, and Heero smirked, shooting off nine more shots. He really hated to waste his bullets like this since it was unlikely he could get replacements, but it was highly unlikely that he could attack these creatures with a knife as he thought of their defensive system.

With the immediate enemy taken care of, Heero turned his attention to the Weapon. He spent no time gawking at it as Duo or Quatre might have done, simply walking up to it and lifting it out of the light. The moment the Weapon touched his hand, the pressure on his chest and mind lifted, freeing his senses and letting him realize how much he had had to focus to function as well as he normally did. He relaxed a small bit, to keep from giving himself a headache, and observed the Weapon.

It was indeed a bow, but not a normal one. This Weapon was a cross-bow, and information on how to use it flooded into his mind. Cross-Bow of Water, created for him, Heero Yuy. Using the Water Sage power, he could magically adjust its size for optional range and distance or change it to a true bow, as well as use options other than a normal arrow with it. The quiver would re-supply him of an arrow a minute after he shot it, and it had a sight just like on his gun attached. The cross-bow was obviously made just for him, the trigger happy Wing pilot. Heero knocked an arrow in the string and drew it back, then aimed and let an arrow fly at the wall. He tested his other options for a moment, adjusting it from the size of a gun to the size of a briefcase, then changing it to a bow as tall as he was. He could change his arrowheads to spiked or double edged, and load at least five at a time if it was in crossbow mode. Heero smiled openly since he was alone, enjoying how perfect this weapon was. And it was his. He then shook himself out of his admiration at the perfect aim and perfect balance of the Weapon and swung the quiver onto his back, the cross-bow following it.

Heero retraced his steps, glad he wasn't encountering anymore annoying creatures and found the exit. He slipped his boots on just as a shadow loomed over him. With the ironboots on, Heero knew he couldn't dodge, so he whipped out the cross-bow and drew the string on the pre-knocked arrow, letting fly. The arrow passed right through the center of a large spider...no, only four legs...and the creature fell apart, vanishing. Heero saw others gliding on the water towards him-water striders, that was it-and jumped into the water, sinking down until he hit the bottom. He was glad to see the giant water striders couldn't go underwater as he walked out of the Water Temple gate, removing his boots and floating to the surface. He checked his cross-bow and quiver, glad that the Goddesses had seen fit to make them impervious to water, and then slipped his own sneakers back on. Zelda had announced that she was going to buy them all some 'proper clothes' when they returned, but they had had to endure the stares of townspeople as they rode since the need to retreive the Weapons was so great they couldn't go shopping. Not that Heero minded.

He heeled his gray horse hard in the flanks and trotted back over the bridges, then began an easy gallop back towards Hyrule, curious about what Weapons his friends had gotten. If they were anything like his was with him, then they would have no problem saving Hyrule with Link.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Two violet eyes stared into down into the deep endless blackness over the edge, unblinking. Duo flicked another rock from his handful into it and strained to hear the sound of it hitting bottom. Silence, except for his slightly labored breathing. He shifted nervously and sighed, bringing his arms out from under his chin to his sides to help himsels stand. He got to his feet and began to tilt shakily from the dizziness of changing from lying down to standing up so quickly. Normally it wouldn't have happened, but having less breath than normal did things to a body. He whipped his arm out to give him balance and succeeded in doing the opposite as he fell over hard on his rear. He glared at the boots with golden wings on his feet and stuck out his tongue at them. They may be incredibly fun, but they had no traction at all!

Duo stood once more, a bit more carefully this time, and set his hands on his hips, staring at the platform about five feet in front of him. It looked like a tongue, and the door it led to looked like the entrance to the throat. Not exactly a nice, welcoming look. Then again, it was called the Shadow Temple, so he didn't expect it to be all cheerful and flowery and pink. Duo shuddered as those three words made him think of Relena and refocused on the task at hand.

Duo pulled the hover boots on tight, then grinned maniacly. His eyes became cold and hard, his grin dark, as he ran out onto the thin air. After all, nothing could kill Shinigami. Nothing could kill the God of Death. He hovered easily, then the magic of the boots ran out, and he dropped. Duo grunted as he managed to grab onto the edge of the...tongue, dangling precariously over the infinitely endless nothingness beneath him. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the brush with death tilted back towards life, then heaved himself up and flipped onto the solid ground. Without waiting a moment, he rolled to his feet and entered the corridor. As long as he kept moving and didn't think...as long as he was Shinigami, he would be fine.

Duo suddenly stopped-or, rather, slid to a stop thanks to the boots-as the corridor ended. He blinked at the wall for a second, Shinigami retreating somewhat as this baffling thing happened, then looked around for any other paths. There were none, and this seemed to be a dead end. Seemed...something Link had said flitted in his memory.

_"In the Shadow Temple, nothing is as it seems. The floors may not be real, the walls may not be real, and your enemies may be invisible. In order to see what is real, you must look through the Lens of Truth."_

Duo pulled out the small one eye gadget Link had let him borrow. It looked like a magnifying glass with a headband attached. The lens was made of shades of violet, and sported an eye that looked very much like the symbol on Shiek's clothes. Duo shrugged and slipped it on, adjusting the lens over his right eye. He gaped, his mouth opening as two views appeared before him. The unadorned eye saw the wall with the ugly face on it, and the eye looking through the lens saw...a door? Duo reached a hand out slowly and grinned as it passed right through the wall. This was the second time that happened to him, his hand passing right through something...at least this time it wasn't wet or pulling him. Duo stepped through the wall, enjoying the feeling immensely. It was like walking through a thick, cold fog. Duo always liked gloomy weather, since he could see the bright side of it. Others just got angry because the rain or snow had ruined their plans or something.

Duo stepped through the door and once again halted, sliding a bit. He was in an immense cavern, the ceiling residing far above his head. The two views, eye and lens, once again saw two entirely different things. The eye view saw a long drop into nothingness between him and the door ont he far end of the cavern, with no way of getting across, and WAY too far for the hover boots to help one damn bit. His lens view, of course, saw something much different. It saw many platforms, hovering on air as though it was ground, with an easily jumped distance between them each. But the question was, could he trust the Lens of Truth? What if it was actually an illusion, and he would end up falling to his death or whatever happened to a person down there, never to see his friends again. Never to play pranks on Wufei again, never to flick Trowa's hair when he slept on the couch again, never to help Quatre cook and destroy the kitchen again, never to be held or kissed by Heero again...

"Stop!" Duo's mouth moved, but it was not him who had spoken. His voice was lower, and darker. It was Shinigami. Shinigami cared naught about any of Duo's friends or about Heero. Shinigami was the God of Death, and Shinigami had a task to do, which Duo could not get in the way of. When this type of situation arose, Shinigami completely took over, without Duo's consent. Duo both loved and hated Shinigami.

Shinigami boldly stepped forward and hovered the few feet to the first platform. Without waiting, he moved onto the next, and the next, constantly hovering over the small ammounts of empty air, his feet firmly resting on solid ground every time he stepped on a platform. In a short moment, Shinigami was at the far door, and he opened it silently, death in his eyes for any enemies lurking inside. The room he entered was empty. It was merely a plain room of metal and stone, with a circular raised platform in the center. One the platform, light shining down on it, was a weapon loved by both Duo and Shinigami. A scythe. Shinigami tilted the lens of truth out of his eye's view in order to get a non-violet, two eyed look at the brilliant weapon. Shinigami approached it and reverently picked it up, running a hand admiringly down the haft. It was of a deep black wood, obviously crafted and created specifically for Duo/Shinigami's hands. His fingers fit into the notched handhold perfectly, and the length was perfect. The blade was of a shining silver metal, strong and sharp. It shone in the light, and designs or runes of some kind were inscribed upon it. Shinigami noticed that Duo's breathing ailment, which had been quite burdensome and annoying, had lifted when he touched the scythe. Shinigami expertly twirled it and slashed in a graceful practice swing, then scowled as one of Duo's odd thoughts managed to make itself heard.

'Human Deathsycthe...'

Shinigami promptly slid the sheath onto his back and slid the scythe into its holder, then proceeded to exit the room. The first part of his goal had been attained. Now he just had to get back out alive. While Shinigami could never die, Duo Maxwell could, and without Duo Maxwell, Shinigami couldn't physically exist. So he grudgingly took care of the lunatic boy. Shinigami left the room and hovered back across the platforms easily. He made it back over from the tongue to the entrance area without falling and playing with Duo's death. Duo had nearly died the first time because he had not fully surrendered to Shinigami's abilities. If he hadn't used Shinigami at all, he would have been dead already. Shinigami couldn't let that happen, of course. He began to head for the final exit when he was suddenly jerked back.

Shinigami whirled and growled as he saw a hand had grabbed Duo's braid-curse that baka for having insanely long hair-then his eyes narrowed as he followed the hand down its arm to the floor, where it dissapeared. The hand was long and thin and grossly pale white with pink splotches over it. Shinigami whipped deathscythe out and promptly sliced the hand from the remaining arm at the elbow joint, relieving the pull on his braid. He frowned at the white ooze, which looked like pus, that seeped from the cut, stepping back from the stench. Shinigami gasped as a hand suddenly clasped around his throat from behind, cutting off Duo's air supply. Duo's reflexes clawed and pulled at the long white fingers automatically as Shinigami immediately began thinking. His thinking was temporarily halted as something suddenly emerged from the ground in front of him.

It was a creature unlike anything they had ever seen. It had no legs, seeming to slide along like a snail, leaving behind the putrid ooze as it did. It thinned into a neck, with two pudgy, stumpy arms, and a bony head with a thick row of flat yet sharp teeth and sunken black eyes. The head rose some feet above Duo's own head, and it was the same sickly white, pink splotched color as the hands. Shinigami mentally noted that there were six hands poking up out of the dirt now, each waving and grasping for him even as he was being strangled by one hand and approached by the creature. Shinigami also noted that Duo was beginning to turn a light shade of purple, so he re-took control of Duo's reflexes, helping the boy twist and slam his foot into the elbow joint of the arm. There was quite a few large cracks and pops and the hand went limp, letting Duo fall to the ground just as the creatures jaws descended and snapped shut just above his head. Shinigami twisted, not truly letting Duo get any more than a short breath in before he was spurred into action again. He rolled, grabbing deathscythe up from where it had fallen, and slashed a fatal cut at the creature. Shinigami growled as the creature began to slide towards him again. The blade had definitely passed through the creature, but that was just it. It had simply passed through, as though the creature was a ghost.

Some memory from Duo suddenly nudged at Shinigami. Shinigami narrowed his eyes as he slashed three times more at the creature while avoiding the hands and backing up. He did NOT want to let Duo help him, because that simple help could let Duo take back control of his body, and Shinigami didn't want to sacrifice his physical time now. But, seeing as how the creature was completely unharmed from his attacks so far, and Duo seemed extremely eager that he knew how to deal with it, he reluctantly relented, retreating somewhat to let Duo back into the front lines.

Duo immediately grinned maniacly, the glint of death still in his eyes from Shinigami's presence, and pulled the lens of truth back down over his right eye. Immediately, the lens view showed the true creature. It was simply some sort of glob of brain or something in the head area. Nothing else of it existed, it was all un-real. Duo stopped backing away and stood his ground, waiting for the creature to lower its jaws. When it got close enough, it did, and Duo, with Shinigami laughing evilly in the background, dodged the initial snap, then swung around and sliced through the creature's head. The scythe's blade entered in the jaw and exited through the back of the skull, an upward angle, seperating the two parts. Duo jumped out of the way as the creature crashed to the floor, its illusion wavering and white ooze flowing. The hands seemed to shriek and vanished underground, writhing and trembling as they did so. Duo plugged his nose at the intense smell of the ooze.

"Whoo, this guy's a stinker!" Duo commented. Shinigami moaned and retreated fully. Duo knew he had but to make one of his comments to get rid of Shinigami completely. Duo now took his time to quickly admire deathscythe, then sheathed it and walked out of the Shadow Temple, his braid bouncing happily behind him as he gayly thought of the tale he had to tell his friends and Heero.

* * *

Sutoomu: First of all, please, oh please, oh pleasy please please REVIEW! And tell me if you think I should redo Heero's part...I'm not sure if it's good enough. Trowa and Quat and Wufei should be in the next chappie, I'm still writing their parts. And don't say Heero's OOC because he's thinking, and no one REALLY knows how he thinks. He's still acting like Heero on the outside anyways.

Duo: Shinigami is mean sometimes. /pouts/ but I got a cool deathscythe! WOOT/runs around waving scthe/

Wufei: You shouldn't run with sharp objects, Maxwell. You could hurt yourself.

Duo: Like you're one to talk. You chase after me with your sword all the time. /pouts/

Wufei/blinks/ That's not the point. And it's only because you're too dumb to realize pranks are immature!

Sutoomu: Don't argue yet, I have important news!

Quatre: What?

Sutoomu: I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY SEEN GUNDAM WING WOOOOOOT! I'VE SEEN AND OWN EPISODES 1-21 AND I'M GETTING THE REST AND ENDLESS WALTZ WOOOOOT!

Quatre: Wow, Storm, that's great!

Sutoomu; I know. I'm freakin' out here.

Heero: You freak out everywhere.

Sutoomu: Not the point/lower lip trembles and she sniffles/

Trowa: You've made her sad, Heero.

Heero: Hn.

Sutoomu: Anyways /waves a hand and the tears are gone/ The point is I've seen it now, and we have a lot of points in this endo, I've just noticed...yeah, but I have to go and finish writing about Trowa, then Quat, then Wufei, then more stuff, and more stuff, and more stuff.../wanders out repeating the same words over and over in a trance as she heads for her labtop to write/

Link: How do you use the phone? I need to order pizza/speaks as he walks in/

Quatre: More pizza? You'll get sick. That's all you've eaten.

Duo and Link: So?

Quatre: Why do I even bother/walks out holding head and Trowa follows/

Heero: Hn /leaves for his own labtop...hmmm, maybe Heero is writing fanfics in his spare time, too...NAH/

Duo: C'mon, Linkers, I'll show you how to use it. Can we get anchovies this time/walks out with his arm over Link's shoulder/


	12. Chapter 12

Sutoomu: This is the twelth chappie, and I am sooo proud of myself. I actually wrote it! Of course, Hawk insisted I write on it. I have to divide time between stories wisely.

Duo: If only you divided time at all!

Sutoomu: Just because I decided to learn labtop things with Heero instead of making bombs with you doesn't mean anything, Duo/Storm pleads with him/ Why are you mad at me?

Duo: You don't love me anymore/runs off/

Sutoomu: Riiiight...uh, Quat? I need you to explain this whole situation to me. I'm confused.

Quatre: Duo feels down because he thinks Heero spends too much time on the labtop, a fact which we determined from his complaining. And now you, his newest friend and playpal, go and start spending time on the labtop. He's worried you'll end up like Heero...

Heero: Hn?

Quatre: And then Duo won't have any people to hang out with.

Sutoomu: But there's still you and Wufei and Trowa...

Trowa: Quatre works all day, and I work trying to stop him working all day.

Quatre: You're my bodygaurd, not my babysitter, Trowa!

Trowa: Whatever you say, little one. /smiles/

Quatre: And Wufei works at the Preventors, so he's gone most of the time. And when he is here, all he does is chase Duo around for annoying him.

Sutoomu:Hm. /blinks and shakes head in hopelessness/ And I thought GIRLS were considered hard to understand!

Wufei: They damn well are!

Sutoomu: Yeah, I know/sighs/ Okay, this is number twelve, go and read and review.

Heero: Disclaimer?

Sutoomu: TO HELL WITH THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER! I ALREADY DID IT 11, wait, no, 10 TIMES! I QUIT/stomps out of the room, waving hands in insanity/

Quatre: She finally cracked. /sighs/

Trowa: Poor girl.

* * *

Trowa's emerald green eyes silently observed the giant creature looming in the passageway to the forest temple. To describe it in three words...Giant Man Dog. Or, in what might be Duo's wordings. Crazy Cool Gigantic Dog Man With Big Club Smashing Floor And Creating Tidal Waves In The Ground That Will Blow You Over! Of course, Trowa wasn't Duo. Trowa simply labeled it an enemy. And he knew that he currently couldn't defeat this enemy without a powerful weapon. He was currently running a total zero on powerful weapons. He had his gun, but he doubted that would stop this giant. Trowa thought back to what Link had advised him.

_"Most of the Forest Temple's gaurds are brawny but brainless. Stealth is your best option, but simple charging may be needed in some cases."_

And Trowa had to agree. This passageway had no room for stealth. Charging...it was worth a shot. Trowa stepped out into the passageway, in plain sight to the giant, who blinked at him before raising his club and slamming it on the ground, creating an earth wave shooting towards him. Trowa expertly sidestepped and advanced as far he could before having to sidestep the next wave. He advanced again, then sidestepped, and advanced again. He began to have to dodge the waves quicker as he got closer, but he finally was able to make a sidestep and then flip right by the giant, who blinked again and began to slowly look around. Trowa quickly retreated out of the passageway, leaving the giant, and smirked inside.

"That was easy," he said as he observed the wooded area he as stepped into. He saw the Forest Temple entrance about twenty feet off the ground, the stairs which had used to go up to it in ruins on the ground. Trowa's quick and logical thinking led him to a thick patch of vines. He climbed them expertly to a tree, then walked with perfect balance across a limb to right above the entrance. Jumping down, he rolled to break his fall and entered the Forest Temple a second later.

He entered into a large area, an octagonal shaped room with doors on each wall, some with stairs and entire metal entrance porches attached. In the center of the room, surrounded by four burning pillars, each of different colors, was an elevator shaft. Trowa walked over to it and stood on it, wary and alert for any enemy presence, and the elevator descended to another, much smaller octagonal room below with square pillars jutting out from the wall. Trowa knew what he had to do in this area. He was supposed to push on the pillars and the whole round wall was supposed to shift over. He had been somewhat skeptical of how he was supposed to move a wall himself when Link first told him, but Link had supplied him with gloves to borrow that would supposedly increase his strength ten fold. He pulled the gauntlets on tighter and braced himself at a wall, then pushed. Amazingly, it was incredibly easy, and Trowa marveled at what the Goddesses could create to aid mankind in this age. Gods and Goddesses could truly surpass science's advancements anyday. He moved the wall over three pushes, then walked down the open passageway that appeared.

The passageway arched into a rounded room, with a podium in the center. Lain lengthwise on a silver pole was the Weapon the Goddesses had designed for Trowa. He walked up to it, senses alert for any odd occurances or enemies, and stood in front of the weapon. It was a glaive. The long, wooden haft was made of a light ivory wood, and one end was blunt and rounded out to stun enemies. The blade attached to the end gleamed, inscribed with writing along it, and was hooked and spiked so carefully you could only see it if you looked closely. Trowa reached out his hands and picked it up, and instantly the pressure that had been on his chest was lifted. It felt like he had finally told a deep, dark secret and could breathe easily again.

Trowa smiled. Since he was alone, he could do whatever he wanted without anyone judging him or being astonished. So he backflipped, swinging the glaive in an arch, then sideflipped and began to twirl the glaive in circles, it making a high pitched whirring sound. He stopped, and chuckled. This was fun, as much as he might not want to admit it for fear of becoming soft. He enjoyed arobatics immensely, and adding the glaive into his moves just upped it a notch. Trowa ran a loving hand along the haft and then slipped the holder onto his back. He slipped the glaive into it and then set out back the way he came. He was relieved to find the elevator went up as well, and he left the way he had come.

The giant was still there. He was still randomly slamming his club into the ground and making earth waves. He was still an anemy, and still an annoyance. Trowa took out his glaive and stared at the giant, rubbing a fnger lightly along the blade. He shrugged and set out. He had a powerful weapon now, why not use it. He set out at a casual walk towards the giant, who sensed him and lumbered about to face him, slamming his club into the ground again. Trowa simply stepped aside fromt he waves and continued on. He dodged two more earth waves, then lept over the last one, landing on the giant's club, then flipping up and over the giant, swinging his blade in a wide arc. He landed on the other side, his feet making no sound. There was a small thump a moment later, and he looked over to see the giant's head, dismembered from its body. There was a large crash as the body fell over, and Trowa began to walk again.

He found a ladder as he left the corridor and stepped into the maze, and he gladly took the shortcut. On the way in, he had had to sneak his way through the maze past a bunch of smaller Man Dogs, which had been time consuming and irritating. This way, he could simply jump the gaps over their heads and arrive at the lost woods easily. Trowa looked at the three choices of exits he had. He recalled that Link had told him he could walk into anyone of them and he would be back where he had entered. Trowa picked the third one, since he was number three, and walked through it. The world swirled into blackness as he was warped to the entrance.

oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo

Quatre looked with some nervousness at the looming temple in front of him. Getting through Gerudo Valley had been relatively easy, seeing as he knew how to treat women kindly. They would probably throw Duo out for harmless flirting, and murder Wufei for onna insults were those two ever to go there. Quatre had simply shown them Link's pass and explained he was a friend, all the while in his most polite tone with much bowing of the head. Though they had still been wary of him when they let him walk into their all female fortress. When he casually mentioned he had twenty nine sisters, they eased up on him considerably. They had made him recite his sisters' names, of course, to make sure he was not lying, and that was probably the most difficult thing he had ever done. Entering the temple of spirits, in comparison with that task, seemed like a walk in the park.

But as Quatre stood at the entrance, he re-thought his previous thinking. Rauru had truly shaken him when he spoke to him, but Rauru had been kind, so it had not hurt him. Inside this temple, though, were darker spirits. Not at all evil, no, but dark nonetheless, and they would surely pounce upon him as soon as he entered. Quatre really didn't want to go in there in the first place, and to do it without Trowa or the others by his side was pressure looming over him. It was only at Trowa's persuading and the pressure he felt on his chest that pushed him this far.

The pressure. Quatre entered the temple without a moment's hesitation at that thought. The pressure had grown worse than before, and now it felt as though he was in the middle of the war again. Stressed, exhausted, and the pressure of millions of deaths pushing on his chest. That had been awful...every single bit of it.

As soon as his boot hit the inside, Quatre heard them. The spirit's voices called out to him, and he instinctively began to put up his blocker, a barrier inside his mind to keep them out, when he hesitated, listening to them for just a moment. His face had grown stern in the coming effort of blocking them out, but now he relaxed, and a look of relief shone in his eyes as he heard what they were saying.

They were welcoming him. He could hear them welcoming him in. They were overjoyed, with almost child like joy, at the thought of a living visitor. It appeared the last one they had was Link so long ago, but Link hadn't been able to talk to them as Quatre could. They had been happy besides that fact, and now that a Spirit Sage was here, it was like giving candy to a sugar deprived Quatre. Quatre listened to them, and smiled as they spoke to him, speaking back when he could get a word in edgewise.

/Hello, welcome! How are you/Welcome to the Spirit Temple! It's not the best place around, but it's home to us/A Spirit Sage? Well, I'll be! I thought Nabooru was the only one! Welcome/

/Thank you/ Quatre replied amidst their chatter. /I'm doing very well. I'm glad to be here. It's very nice. Yes, I'm a Spirit Sage. I...what? Nabooru is a Spirit Sage, too/ Quatre had been trying to keep all the questions' answers straight until he heard the last spirit speak. He focused on the spirit who had spoken, and Quatre's spirit sense soared out to meet him. Spirit sense felt very odd every time he did it, and he had to hold back a shudder. It always made you feel as though you were missing your soul for a while. Of course, this was only the second time he had done it. Rauru had instructed him in it before they left the now dead sages to get their weapons.

/Yes/ the spirit said back. /But, of course, she couldn't speak back. She only heard us. It's hard having a one way conversation, I tell you./

/Oh/ Quatre thought this over and realized it made sense. He doubted Nabooru was an empath. Quatre's empathy explained why he could speak in reply to the spirits. /Can you lead me to the heart of the temple? I need to get a weapon from there./

/Oh, yes, I can do that/ the spirit said jovially. /No problem at all. I've got nothing better to do. We knew you were coming four hours ago. Don't know why it took you so long...but we put two and two together and came up with you wanting the new item the Spirit Temple has recently aquired. Come follow me/

/Thank you/ Quatre said, following the spirit as he felt it move. You couldn't see spirits. They were only sensed, unless they transformed into ghosts, whom you could see. /My name is Quatre./

/And I am Trorin/ the spirit said back. /An adventurer who thought he could outwit the spirits. And now I'm dead and a spirit myself./ Trorin laughed. Quatre thought Trorin was quite a jolly spirit. He seemed very optimistic about being a spirit. Not dead, yet not alive. Stuck in a surreal world, yet he was happy.

Quatre listened to Trorin as he led the way up a small set of stairs and onto a square platform which rose magically upwards as though an elevator. He replied every now and then, making idle coversation, but Trorin seemed keen to talk, so Quatre let him. Trorin led him down a short corridor and then through a golden door-which looked quite beautiful to Quatre, and he was a multi-billionaire heir-and then floated off to the side, as though to give Quatre a clear view, even though Quatre could see fine as Trorin wasn't visible.

Quatre stared for a moment at the platform illuminated in the room they had entered, then eagerly stepped up to it. They were scimitars, white and silver handled scimitars with a shining white case. His initials were engraved into each sheath, all three of them. Q.R.W. Quatre reached out a hand hesitantly, unsure whether to touch such a beautiful thing, then he picked it up. The pressure on his chest lifted immediately, and he breathed easily and carefree once more. He slipped the leather strap over his shoulders and hooked it, letting the two scimitars sit on his back. He pulled one out and ran a finger along the blade. Blood seeped form the small cut it made on his finger, and he admired the blade as he stuck the finger in his mouth. It was shined and sharp. The scimitars looked very much like the scimitars of the Gerudo Maidens, but these were smaller and slenderer. Smaller yet larger then theirs. Quatre couldn't explain it properly, he just knew his were very different.

/Beautiful things, aren't they/ Trorin spoke, startling Quatre from his daze. /I admired them for quite a while. I would have picked one up, but it would simply pass right through me. Or rather I through it./ Trorin chuckled.

Quatre smiled. /They are beautiful, yes./ The wonder and thought of what the other's had gotten brought a fact to light. /I really should leave now. Can you show me the way out/

/Must you leave so soon/ Trorin almost sounded like a whining child, and it amused Quatre. Trorin sighed at his smile. /Very well. Follow me./ His happiness seemed to deflate a bit as he led Quatre back through the golden door, down the corridor, and down the elevator. Quatre paused for a moment int he entranceway to say goodbye to the spirits. Most of them said goodbye grudgingly and gloomily, but one protested so fiercely that Quatre was stunned for a moment.

/NO/

/Oh no/ Trorin whispered. /That's Mad Margaret! A fierce old hag she is. And she was so nice and pretty when she was alive.../

/YOUCAN'T LEAVE ME/ Mad Margaret shrieked. /THEY'RE ALL DEAD! SPIRITS! I'M LIVING WITH SPIRITS! AAAAAH/ Quatre was aware of Margaret. He was aware of her flying around everywhere. She went through the other spirits, who slumped and fell over as though unconscious after, and then whirled towards Quatre, screaming 'NO!'

Quatre didn't know how he did it or why he knew, but he was absolutely sure he would die if Mad Margaret passed through him. He held up a hand just as Margaret was a half foot away. It shone with a striking silver light and she stopped in mid attack, appearing so Quatre could see her. Her mouth was open in a shriek and her eyes rolled wildly, but the rest of her was frozen still. Quatre did not hesitate. As soon as she was still, he brought out his scimitars in two arcs which cleaved right through her. She shrieked even louder and then exploded into nothing. Quatre didn't know how he had killed a spirit, but, then again, he hadn't known he was a Spirit Sage either. It seemed kind of unfair to kill an insane spirit, but Quatre knew he had only sent her off to her final resting place. Besides, she had already been dead.

Quatre sheathed his scimitars instantly and turned and left. He sensed others like Mad Margaret coming. They were the dark spirits he had sensed. They weren't evil, just tainted. They hadn't died as gracefully as Trorin had. They hadn't adjusted to spirit life. Quatre met hid desert Gerudo guide and she led him back to the fortress. He spent as little time as he could there, leaving quickly on his horse to return to the others as soon as possible. It wasn't until he was on his horse, galloping through Hyrule Field, that he got the biggest surprise yet.

/I say, good job! You really showed that old looney. She should have been disposed of ages ago/

Quatre pulled the horse to a stop suddenly and gaped at nothing. /Trorin/

/That is my name! And I've brought along a few friends, of course.../

* * *

Sutoomu: Thank you for reading chappie 12. I'm alright now, just so you know. By the way, things like that is where my title of 'Psychotically Insane' came from. And I'm PROUD OF IT! SO BACK OFF, TITLE STEALERS!

Duo: Do we get to lock her up again/claps hands in glee/

Sutoomu: No, you do not/is all fine and normal again/ And boys/looks at them with sweet face as they listen to her/ It would do you well to remember that I have ultimate authors powers. I can turn you into anything I want...

Wufei: Death threats! I will nottake thisfrom an onn-nmmpph!

Duo: Keep it closed, justice boy/is covering Wufei's mouth with his hand/ I like being a two legged being!

Quatre: Is your author powers the reason why Link has been a clothesline for the last two days?

Sutoomu: Yes. He insulted me rather meanly and I was in a bitchy mood so I took out my wrath.

Trowa: Note to self: Keep away from the Wrath of Storm-chan!

Heero: You are very wise/leaves with Trowa. Wufei follows/

Sutoomu: I have to go take my laundry off Link, uh, I mean, the line, and then write some more, so I bid you bai!

Duo: Bai is the screwed up way Storm says bye, just so the public at large knows.

Quatre: Her saying bai isn't a threat, Duo.

Duo: You're right. It's more like a blessing. 'Cause she's leaving!

Sutoomu: Duo/takes out mighty author's pen and chases after braided baka/ Come back here so I can change you into a chicken!

Quatre: See you at the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Sutoomu: Well...here's the 13th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry it took so long but my laptop connection broke again and then I procrastinated trying to fix it until I got a PM from a wonderful reviewer who persuaded me to do something about it so she could have an update and keep breathing so I went out and bought some CD-R's to transfer my fics to another computer and they were bogus so I had to buy some DVD-R's and they wouldn't work so I had to take me laptop into Staples and get them to help me so I could post some more chapters... /BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHE/

Heero: Duo, you are hereby banned from spending time with Storm for a day.

Duo: What? WHY!

Wufei: Because you're affecting her! She's being Duo-ified! Look at the length of that sentence...

Quatre: It was almost as long as Duo's record.

Duo: It wasn't anywhere near it! She missed it by a million words!

Trowa: You'd suffocate before you ever finished a million words in one breath.

Duo: Technicalities, pish-posh!

Wufei: His insanity is making me lose my sanity!.../wanders off, muttering, hits wall, back up, hits window, backs up, goes out door/

Sutoomu: Well.../stares after Wufei/ That was odd.

Duo: No, that was Wufei.

Sutoomu: Oooooh, riiiight. Anyhoo, here is the chap, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"'Trust the tunic', he says," Wufei muttered to himself. "'The Gorons made it, it works', he says. They eat rocks for pity's sake."

Wufei sighed as he stood up. He had just climbed vines on a wall to get here, which was annoying, as well as the hike up the mountains, and now he was about to risk his life by walking into a volcano with nothing but a red tunic protecting him. It was insane. Something Duo would likely find fun, which meant it was crazy.

He sighed, knowing there was no way he could avoid this. The pressure on his chest had increased greatly, and the hike had made him breathe very heavily and taxed on his strength. It was better if he just took the risk and walked right in. If he didn't, he'd die. And if he did and he died, well, it was no different, but at least then he would have a chance. So he forced his brain to operate his legs, one step after another, straight into the glowing entrance. It was pitch black for a moment inside the entrance until he came into light. It was red light, a glow caused by the flowing lava or magma or whatever it was called. He didn't care what the technical term was right now. All he knew was that it was flowing in the large crevice before his eyes, bubbling and steaming.

Wufei blinked as he looked at this, and then opened his mouth in slight surprise as he noticed that he didn't feel hot. He felt warm, yes, but like a summer day, not boiling volcanic temperature. The tunic really did work. It was amazing! But now he had another difficult task in front of him. He had to use the longshot to pull himself over the damn bridge no one had ever bothered to fix! He had barely believed the tool when Link had demonstrated it, and now he had to use it. Oh well. The pressure was too damn annoying to skip out on a small risk of being pulled through the air over a pit of immeasurably hot volcanic lava. Magma. Whatever! He pulled out the longshot and aimed it very carefully at the wooden beam at the other side of the bridge, then let the hook fly. It connected with a good thunk, and Wufei was instantly pulled out across the air before he could think or test to see if it was hooked properly. The automatic winch pulled him across quickly, and before he could blink his feet were on solid ground again.

He unhooked the longshot and breathed, then headed quickly for the entrance to the Fire Temple as it had been shown to him. Finding it easily, Wufei swung his legs out over the square hole and quickly climbed down the ladder. His feet touched the ground softly and he looked around. There was a hallway, which he walked down, and it opened into a grand entrance room. Wufei couldn't help but whistle. It was impressive. It was amazing someone had made this. He walked up the short set of stairs and stood in the middle of the higher level in the room. The floor suddenly moved, throwing him off balance, and he was lifted upwards quickly by the stone he stood on. It slipped up through a hole in the roof, and Wufei quickly stepped off, startled by it moving. It hadn't had any supports or ropes. Like the Chamber of Sages. Damn, this world was wierd.

Secretly, he didn't mind that much. It was actually kind of fascinating. He'd never admit that out loud, though, or he'd end up with Duo pestering him about it forever. He wondered how his friends were faring as he opened the only door in the room and stepped into another, larger room. It had numerous platforms floating amongst lava pits, a sight that didn't really help Wufei's uneasiness, but he forced his legs to move and easily leapt the difference between them to the door on the opposite side of the room.

Opening it, he blinked in surprise at the room. This one was not lit by the glow of the red lava, as the others were. It was lit up by a hole in the roof, through which a pure white light came down, illuminating the room. And what it illuminated was a circular floor with a smaller higher floor in the center of it, a pedestal on that. And in the pedestal was a truly friendly sight. It was a sword, sheathed in the rock just like the Sword of Time was for Link when he was a child. Excepting, of course, that this sword was distinctly chinese, Wufei's taste. He admired it, walking around it and thanking the Goddesses that they were so kind. He may have had to leave Nataku behind, but at least he had a replacement, and a rather nice looking one as well. It was shiny and perfectly crafted, a masterpiece.

Wufei set a hand around the hilt and pulled it out, immediately getting the feeling of being buffeted by a wave and then breaking the surface. The pressure in his chest lifted completely, and he smiled and took a breath, entirely filling lungs. A smile graced his face and he looked at the sword created just for him. And he could fully believe that as well. The hilt felt as though it had been molded in his hand, it fit his grip so perfectly. The blade was just the right length for him, absolutely perfect to the millimeter, and he tested the balance, finding it true. It was a work of art, a masterpiece, and Wufei audibly said his praise to whatever higher force had forged this piece of brilliance for him.

He sheathed it, in a sheath that surprisingly just appeared attached at his side, and then left the room, the thought of getting back to the others prominent in his mind. The thought of there being enemies in here wasn't prominent in his mind, no, but the thought of his enemies being walking giant lizards with swords wasn't in his mind at all! Wufei blinked in astonished surprise at the lizards, shrieking their coarse cries on the opposite side of the room. They seemed to be dancing back and forth on their reptilian legs in anticipation and excitement, cocking their slender faces at Wuei and flicking their tongues at the air.

"What the fuck?" Wufei yelled. This just seemed to elicit more cries from the lizards, and one of them jumped forward a platform towards Wufei. "Oh great," Wufei grumbled. "Now I'm going to have to kill off something that looks like it came from Duo's head." With a sigh of acceptance, he jumped across the platforms towards the lizards. He stopped when there was a platform inbetween them and waited for the lizard to approach. It shrieked at him. "Well, c'mon, you damn creature!" he yelled, unsheathing his sword. "I'm waiting!"

The lizard seemed to understand, for it walked forward on legs that looked entirely too short for it and then leapt to Wufei's platform. With another annoying shriek, it lunged at Wufei, leaping forward in a frontal slash. Wufei blocked it, wanting to test this new sword's durability. It held up very well, more than Wufei expected it to under the blow. The lizard jumped back and circled quickly around Wufei, attacking quickly form his side. Wufei pirouetted and blocked the blow, then blocked a few more, enjoying himself immensely. This sword seemed to match him perfectly, maybe too well. For he couldn't help but get an incredible feeling of pleasure as he sidestepped a blow and cleaved right through the lizard, parting the top from the bottom. Wufei's eyes roamed back to the other lizard, and he leapt towards it, grinning. This was fun!

The second lizard seemed to be more talented than the first, if that was possible. Wufei was seriously doubting that they could even think. They were, after all, lizards, for crying out loud! And Wufei didn't know why he enjoyed killing them so much. Well, he couldn't feel any shame if he killed something that wasn't human, now could he? Well, things that weren't human and didn't think.

The creature's shriek as Wufei's sword cut off its arm distracted Wufei from his thoughts. The creature's eyes looked paniced now, but it comtinued at Wufei, even with one of its arms hacked off at the shoudler, bleeding as they moved. It's swings were wild now, and jarred. Wufei blocked them and dodged the lizard's first wave, rolling his eyes at the creature's stubborness, and he stabbed it through. Pulling his sword out of the dead lizard, he sheathed it and walked to the exit happily. He had had to cross a lava pit and take a risk at singeing to death, but he had gotten a really cool sword and been able to vent any fury on two lizard men. This had been an okay trip. But he did want to get home...or, uh, back...

"Wonder what the others got," he mused to himself as he boarded the elevator, which was astonishingly there. It zoomed down, nearly knocking him over at its suddenness.

Wufei stepped off and did a brisk trot to the entrance. He looked up it and frowned. It seemed much shorter when you were going down. Sighing, he grabbed hold of the rungs and began climbing. A good minute later he swung a leg over the edge and made his way back to the broken bridge. He used the hookshot with much more trust this time. He was, of course, more than a little assured by his aim, as he knew it was very good. He was ready for the sudden pull this time, and soon he was out of the volcanic mountain's inside and breathing the cool air again. Wufei smiled out at the site, his eyes seeing the walled town and castle in the distance, and Hyrule Field, and what looked like a ranch a bit father off. His gaze travelled down to the village and he smiled at it, the little village at the base of a giant volcanic mountain.

He suddenly frowned. "Fuck!" he swore, along with the more than equivalent version in chinese. Looking down at the village, he had remembered how big the mountain was. It would be a while still until he was back at the palace. And he felt like having a cool bath and a nice warm meal. It would have to wait, he accepted, since he had to do the long trek down the mountain.

Setting his soldier's instincts even more firmly into place, he set off, starting the journey down the mountain by climbing down the vine wall, then having to go along a bit of a dangerous path, and then basically having to walk on a slope the entire way down. Oh well. At least it would be faster this time, since he was walking downhill.

* * *

Sutoomu: That's Wufei!

Link: No, that's short.

Sutoomu: Oh, shut up!

Link: And I wasn't even in it? Where's my part? Isn't this story all about wonderful me?

Sutoomu: It's a crossover...a joint fic...share the storyline...besides, you're in the next chapter.

Link: I better be. I oughtta sue. This is horrid! I'm the Hero of Time! I want the limelight!

Sutoomu: Fine/walks out of room while Link blinks. comes back with some wet clothes and clothespins and starts hanging them on Link's clothes while he looks curiously/

Link: What're you doing?

Sutoomu: Hanging clothes on my soon to be clothesline. This one will be longer, I think. Stretched more...

Link: NOOOOOOOOOO/runs out/

Sutoomu: Heheh. Anyhoo, R & R! I have to go feed my brand new bunny named Duo/winks/


End file.
